


甜蜜的痛苦（Le bien qui fait mal）

by Niqkou



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Rush (2013)
Genre: M/M, 锤基衍生拉郎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou
Summary: 锤基衍生拉郎极速风流（Rush）James×唯爱永生（Only Lovers Left Alive）Adam同名剪辑（https://www.bilibili.com/video/av24717071）配文人物介绍：Adam：吸血鬼（地下音乐人）James Hunt：人类（赛车手）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一个文艺青年吸血鬼和风流赛车手开始“量子纠缠”谈情说爱的故事。对于他们来说，爱不是追求，而是纯粹的吸引，是世间最甜蜜的痛苦。

_When you separate an entwined particle_

_如果把处在量子纠缠的两颗粒子分开_

_and you move both parts away from the other_

_将他们远离彼此_

_even at opposite ends of the universe_

_即使他们各自处在宇宙尽头的两端_

_if you alter or affect one_

_只要你改变或影响其中一个_

_the other will be identically altered or affected_

_另一个就会出现完全相同的改变或影响_

_Spooky_

_真鬼魅啊_

 

 

 

****Chapter 1** **

 

拜汽车产业受重创所赐，底特律的工作岗位迅速减少，路边酒醉的流浪汉急剧增多，就算是阳光灿烂的白天，也能看到颓废不堪的醉汉倒在路旁，但从不在白天外出的Adam并没有亲自确认过。

对Adam而言，只要能确保干净新鲜的血液供给，就没有理由搬离这个落魄的城市，何况他在荒无人烟的城郊处住的还不错，而且他并不喜欢像洛杉矶那样的大城市。

海洛因污染了人类的血液，但他们依旧沉迷于那些毒品，丝毫没有悔改之意，还经常在遗弃的房屋里聚集，这一点让Adam非常不满。好在像这种荒芜地，每天都有人因财产犯罪和毒品犯罪而死，所以即便Adam处理了那些打扰到他的“僵尸们”，也不会被叫到警察局喝茶。

Adam，一个出生于十六世纪的吸血鬼，一直藏着自己的身份在人类社会中过着隐居生活，拥有使他不必为金钱发愁的才华，厌恶那些低劣的人性，称人类为“僵尸”，喜爱O型阴性血，偶尔会在夜间出门散步。

今夜算是Adam的外出日之一，但并非外出觅食的日子，他出门的频率很低，除了去找供给血缘的“Dr.僵尸”——当地医院的一位法国医生，Adam偶尔还会在夜深人静时出门散步，在不入流的地下酒吧旁路过，靠在对面的墙边听上一阵音乐。

他几乎不会进入那些酒吧，但当自己将一小部分音乐卖出去的时候，希望得到反馈的Adam时而会到酒吧门外“悄悄经过”。

Adam身着一身黑色，唯有露出的脸颊十分苍白，面庞的轮廓棱角分明，眼睛被墨镜遮住，没人能看到他的瞳色是十分迷人的灰蓝色。他踏着黑夜慢慢游荡在荒无人烟的街道上，灵活地避开晃晃悠悠冲撞过来的醉汉。从他的住所向前走3公里左右的路，再拐进一条小道，有一家酒吧，也是这里唯一的一家酒吧。

还没拐进小道的时候，Adam就听到了酒吧内传来的声音，是与萧条的底特律十分不符的掌声与欢呼声，Adam忍不住加快了脚步，他想看看在“僵尸们”依赖着海洛因的时代，究竟是谁，比那些行尸走肉更鲜活一些。

他抿了抿薄唇，站在门外的墙边，看向大敞着门的酒吧，被蜂拥到舞台之上的男人拥有一头耀眼的金发，是和圆月的光辉不同的，类似于金子一样闪闪发光的颜色。

男人在舞台上扮演众星捧月的角色，Adam听到站在他旁边的西装男提到了“年度车手”。

噢，是James Hunt。

Adam鄙夷地皱了皱眉。

他当然知道这个男人——一个名声远大于成绩的F3赛车手，风流成性的代表，就算你不看电视新闻，也能从广播新闻中听到James Hunt数不清的花边新闻。

James Hunt，完全是Adam最为厌恶的类型之一。首先，Adam认为James的血液绝对不干净，看他连颁奖时间都要叼着香烟就知道了，他的血液说不定是尼古丁的味道，又苦又涩。

“我父母一直都想让我成为医生，或是股票经纪人什么的，他们给了我最一流的教育，但我的路是越走越错了，最终跟你们这帮人混在一起了。”

按照人类的审美来看，他确实是个英俊又性感的男人。那身黑色西装或许是为了参加颁奖典礼才穿的，但他将衬衫的扣子几乎都解开了，露出精壮的胸膛，倒是十分符合他花花公子的身份。

“我是说，我性子急，完全无法忍受各种规矩，我经常跟不同的人吵架，我真正爱过的东西，或者说好好对待过的，只有我的虎皮鹦鹉，所以在其他任何普通的行业里，我都会是，或者我就是完完全全的负担。”

花花公子James的发言令Adam诧异。

这位“雄性僵尸”确实是个惹人厌的家伙，可他却跟那些用和善面具遮掩丑陋嘴脸的“僵尸们”不同，James是个相当直率的家伙，他从未避讳过自己热衷于玩乐的部分，所以他也从不会用谎言去赢得他人的青睐。

“我唯一会做的就是开车快。”James笑了，顺带开了个不入流的玩笑。

一个风流成性不自爱的男人，但确确实实爱着人生，把享乐主义发挥到极致，这点与他风流的外表十分符合，Adam不知道是不是因为他许久未见过如此表里如一的人类了，所以他无法把James和那些堕落的僵尸分为一类。

James已经走下舞台，和其他几个“僵尸”凑到了一块儿，Adam看到其中一个身材较胖的“雄性僵尸”开了瓶香槟，然后James和其中一个身材曼妙的“雌性僵尸”一边接吻一边跳舞。

但Adam并不觉得他们是情人关系。

举止亲密，但任何一次触碰中都没有爱意，在Adam眼中，James和那位女郎的行为就跟人类看到相互嬉闹的小猫小狗一样，除了动物本能，不包含任何情感。

Adam倚在墙边注视着舞池中晃荡着高大身材的James，James正牵着女郎的手转圈，停下后又拥着女郎的腰，与她交换了一个充满性暗示的吻，可在几乎将女郎扣在身体里之后，James竟放开了对方，笑着牵起女郎的手，随着音乐的节拍转了两个圈。

不知怎的，Adam竟觉得James的笑容有天真的部分，他自知顽劣，可却率真无比，这一点似乎比一部分僵尸强多了，Adam想。

在酒吧内的狂欢快结束时，Adam才意识到已经是夜晚结束的时间了，对于靠在酒吧对面的墙边盯着一个“雄性僵尸”看了一夜的自己，除了震惊，他感觉到的更多是不可思议。

极度讨厌大部分人类并将他们当做僵尸来看的自己，却无法将视线从James身上移开，Adam只能安慰自己这是意外，或是因为饥饿产生的幻觉。

所以当他匆匆离开，在天彻底亮起来之前回到自己的住所后，Adam为自己倒了一杯O型阴性血。

曼妙的口感和令人陶醉的滋味，这些都让Adam像孩子一般快乐，他向后仰着身体，享受着细胞被鲜血填满的感觉。

James Hunt。

拥有能照亮黑夜的金发，拥有如玫瑰般魅惑的笑容，拥有孩子般的率真……Adam抓过床边的鲁特琴——和他年纪差不多的一把，躺在床上随意拨弄琴弦，不知不觉竟弹奏出一首新的曲子来。

狂野的，顽劣的，天真的，耀眼的，像夜空中升起了太阳一般不合时宜的曲调，和James的身影重合在一起。

Adam闭上眼睛，抿抿薄唇，他觉得现在只有一个词语可以描述刚刚经历过的夜晚，还有一直让他无法移开视线的James，以及竟会躺在床上回忆一个“雄性僵尸”的自己。

“……Spooky.”

Adam轻启薄唇叹息道。

 

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Chapter 2**

 

家里的存货只剩下一瓶了，Adam换上手术服和白大褂，把脑后的头发束成一绺，将自己装扮成一个严谨的外科医生，他挂上听诊器，别好“Dr.Faust”的胸牌，戴上墨镜，出发去医院提货。

他鲜少会露出什么表情，连声音也慵懒低沉，听上去永远都像没有睡醒一般，无论点点星辰，还是繁星阵阵，都无法激起他的兴趣。在开车的时候，Adam总让这辆上世纪的老爷车行驶的像一首平缓悠扬的钢琴曲，没有高潮部分，是适合睡前聆听的那种。

将车子停在最不显眼的地方，戴上口罩，Adam提着皮质小箱走进医院。

他推开医院的大门，沿着走廊向前走去，站在服务站前的两位医生似乎正在谈论刚才的手术，看到Adam之后停下来冲他礼貌地点了点头，但Adam只是一扫而过。

走进供血室，轻轻带上门，一步一步走向提供货源的医生时，危机感也一步一步增加，但Adam不以为意，他在距离医生五步的距离处站定，一言不发地等待着。

他喜欢等待对方先发觉自己，虽然他的本意并非想惊吓到对方，可Adam做不到如活泼的普通人一般走过去，热情地拍拍对方的肩膀。这种静静地站着，等待对方发觉自己的感觉和野兽捕猎时的感觉有几分相像，平和中掩藏着刺激感，却能让Adam的心情更加宁静。

很显然，这位扮演“猎物”角色的医生正忙着做血液实验，于是Adam继续提着小皮箱站着，静默地盯着对方的后脑勺看。

虽然这家伙腐败不堪，可做实验的时候的确专心，从这一点而言，Adam决定给这位“僵尸”加上两分。

吸血鬼的心跳要比人类缓慢，不过利用心跳速度计算时间的方式相同，在Adam跟着心脏的节拍数了325下的时候，医生终于意识到有人正无声地站在自己身后，Adam当然没有错过他肩膀僵硬的瞬间，盯着小心翼翼回过头的医生，缓慢地眨了下眼睛。

医生在跟Adam的墨镜对上视线之后吓得跳了起来。

“Dr……Dr.Faust，您还真像……鬼魅。”医生显然被吓得不轻，戴着医学手套的手拼命抚弄着胸口。

Adam依然没有说话，默默从口袋里掏出一打美金，递给医生，对方连忙接了过去，大概数了下数目，从冷藏柜中取出相应数目的瓶子，放进Adam准备好的小箱中。

“O型，阴性。”医生装好最后一瓶血液，叹了口气，看着Adam利落地封上箱子口，“我有个提议。”

他小心翼翼窥测Adam的表情，但无法从被口罩、墨镜遮得严严实实的脸上看出什么。

“不如我们在别处见面，这样我会更放心些。”

“不用了，”Adam当即拒绝，“我喜欢直接到货源地拿货，而且，共有的危机感，让我觉得比较安全。”Adam说道。

真是个狡猾贪财的僵尸，不过正是因为他的这份狡猾和贪财，自己才能得到新鲜的血源供给。Adam一边想着一边转过身，快速走出供血室。

他向来不喜欢在咖啡厅、地下酒吧或是小树林之类的地方做交易，能直接看到货源会让Adam更加安心。他得亲眼确认那些血液保存得当，绝对新鲜才行。

走出供血室后Adam没有忘记摘下墨镜，他不想被交易对象看到自己的眼睛，但在公共场所就另当别论了，没有一个穿着手术服白大褂的医生会在医院里戴墨镜，这种人类定下的莫名其妙的常识，对于一个希望能低调度日的吸血鬼来说，还是需要掌握的。

他从拐角处进入通往门口的走廊，发觉站在服务站前的医护人员以及坐在座位上等候的病人和家属们的视线正聚集在门口，亚当当即后退一步，在墙后站住。

那个吸引众人视线的家伙正大摇大摆地走进来，光是那头金发就够惹眼了，可他偏偏还要像个痞子一样晃晃荡荡地走进来。

Adam不由自主地叹了口气。

见鬼，怎么又是他。

Adam抓紧了手中的小皮箱。

James Hunt跟那日在酒吧里的打扮不同，不知为什么没有穿鞋，连体赛车服的裤腿上尽是污泥，英俊性感的脸被血弄脏了，可他却一点都不在意。James一手插着裤兜，另一手用卫生纸随意擦着鼻血。

“怎么了？没人见过流血吗？”

他用“没人见过面包吗”的语气说道，仿佛一点都感觉不到伤口的疼痛一般。

Adam的瞳孔慢慢张大，喉咙不自觉地吞咽着口水，即使吸血鬼的心跳频率要比人类慢上许多，Adam还能感觉到左边胸口的位置正发出低音鼓般的声响。

尽管他认为James的血并不洁净，但对于吸血鬼来说，吸血冲动是一种生存本能，和人类在饥饿时看到面包的反应一样。

他不得不承认，今天的James看上去十分可口，不，是异常可口，Adam吞咽着口水，深深吸了一口气，在James跟一位小护士进了一间房间后，才从墙后走了出来。

他在匆匆离开医院，坐进自己的老爷车里之后，第一件事就是用力深呼吸几次。

想喝掉James，对准那英俊面庞下的脖子，一口咬下，吸吮他的鲜血……

但他不能那么做。

Adam仰起头，发动老爷车。

这只是最普通的吸血冲动，不管是流血的James，还是流血的Jone，流血的Jerry，不管对象换成谁都一样，那只是对食物的渴望而已。Adam在回程的路上不断安慰着自己。

可这一切说辞在回到住所后，在穿上最喜欢的睡袍给自己倒了一杯最喜欢的O型阴性血后却变得不那么可靠了。

Adam喝下一整杯新鲜的O型阴性血，但那种往日得到的快乐的饱腹感和满足感却不比往常了。

细胞确确实实被新鲜的血液渐渐充实，可Adam还是觉得不满足，这感觉就像你在看到一只鲜羊腿后只能啃掉手里的干面包，又无法忘记鲜羊腿的香气一样。

Adam当然没有尝过James的血，在他的印象中，那种风流成性忠于享乐的雄性僵尸，血液一定是恶臭无比的，那些血液不但不醇正，里面的成分至少有34%是尼古丁，12%是酒精，其余的都是肮脏的精液。

他，Adam，一个高贵的吸血鬼，怎么可能会钟情于这样的血液？！

Adam无法理解这种情绪到底是什么，但他确定，这一切一定都是那个该死的James的错！

距离上次在酒吧看到James已经过了一周的时间了，那个英国佬怎么还不滚回去？Adam气愤地翻了好几个白眼，把今天得到的血液全都存放在冰箱里。

“Fuck……”他赤着脚，踩着软绵绵的地毯走向床边，拿起一把小提琴。

缓缓将小提琴架在肩膀上，Adam深吸一口气，闭上双眼。

巴赫的G小调第1小提琴奏鸣曲，Adam直接从第四章节开始演奏。但和轻松愉悦的快板不同，在Adam的演奏下，第四章节显然显得十分急躁，从第四章节突然变换到第三章节，典型的带有西西里风格的舞曲在Adam的演奏下变得凄哀许多，其中还隐藏着愤懑的感觉。

敏感的，略带忧郁和阴沉的曲子诉说着Adam现在的心情，他闭上眼睛，浮现出的是James受伤的面庞和鼻子下沿、唇角上面粘稠又黑红的血液，其中一部分显然已经凝结了，他的眼角也有被打过的痕迹，不断渗出的血珠是鲜红的，但这一切对于James来说都无所谓，Adam无法想象那些伤口在形成过程中会给James带来多少痛苦，但脸上的伤口并不是最重的。被赛车服遮掩着的腹部，显然有一片至少要缝上几针的伤口，似乎是被钝器猛击过形成的伤口，那里应该是用纱布简单做过止血处理，但从腹部散发出来的血香瞒不过Adam敏锐的嗅觉。

G小调从最后一章倒叙演奏到第一章，进入第一乐章的柔版时，舒缓的旋律线条似乎都是鲜红的颜色，如丝如发，每一根都指向James Hunt的幻影——源自于Adam的想象。

James就站在距离他只有十步的位置，他双手插在连体赛车服的裤兜里，胸口当然没有规矩地系好扣子，敞开的一片胸膛带着汗珠和光泽，浑身散发着鲜血的芳香。他的脖子上有被尖牙咬过的伤口，粘稠的血液从伤口处缓缓淌下，将领子染成一片红色。那双碧蓝的双眼变得暗沉，如同雄狮盯着猎物一般狠狠盯着Adam的眼睛。

“噢，原来你的眼珠是灰蓝色的，真美，不，或许它们的色泽更像帕拉伊巴碧玺？”James的唇不知为何也是鲜红的，好像画报上风情女郎涂抹的大红色唇膏一样艳美，但那非常适合James。

“帕拉伊巴碧玺可真适合你，宝贝儿。”James的语调相当轻佻，但的确未作出任何轻佻的举动，他还是那样站在原地，双手插在裤兜里，只用一双蓝色的眼睛盯着Adam看。

帕拉伊巴碧玺，有“倾国倾城之美”的寓意。Adam虽然对宝石没有兴趣，可是James的情话听起来也没那么差劲——虽然这个James只是一个幻象而已。

Adam把小提琴放好，从地上拿起一把吉他，轻轻拨动琴弦。

舒伯特的小夜曲以吉他弹奏，旋律轻缓痴情，一顿一挫，像一首动人的绝笔，弹奏时，眼珠会不由自主的湿润，胸口会不由自主的苦闷。

这种感觉究竟是什么呢？

是爱？

是错觉？

还是困惑？

这种痛苦似乎还带着甜蜜，那些甜蜜中还混着鲜血的芳香，连接着James的幻象，让Adam难以呼吸。

他放下吉他，拖着赤脚无力地走回床边，将自己的体重全部交给柔软的床垫，抱起自己最喜欢的那把鲁特琴。

拨弄着鲁特琴的琴弦，音色比古典吉他更多了些禁欲的感觉，但弹奏小夜曲时，反而让Adam焦躁了起来。

吸血鬼和人类不同，只要饮用干净的血液，就能长久地生存下去。所以他们舍去了很多欲望，尤其是像Adam这样沉迷于创作、文艺和科学的吸血鬼，是和James完全相反的类型。

停下小夜曲的弹奏，Adam靠在柔软的枕头上，望着站在床头看着他的幻影James，用苍白的手指抚摸着鲁特琴的琴身。

他的唇上还沾着刚才食用过的O型阴性血，可Adam没有心情去舔掉或是擦掉血迹，他缓缓闭上双眼，又缓缓吸了一口气，缓缓吐出。

“James Hunt……”

Adam的手指抚弄着琴弦，让特鲁琴奏出一首新的曲子。

第一次，他如吟游诗人般，用法语随着曲调轻轻吟唱着。

 

_Mais d'où vient_

_从何而来_

_L'émotion étrange_

_这奇怪的激情_

_Qui me fascine_

_令我入迷_

_Autant qu'elle me dérange_

_乱我心绪_

_Je frissonne poignardé par le beau_

_我颤抖着 被美刺伤_

_C'est comme_

_仿佛_

_Dans l'ame le couteau_

_利刃直插灵魂_

_La blessure traverse mon coeur_

_伤痕遍布我的心_

_Et j'ai_

_而我_

_La joie dans la douleur_

_却仍享受痛苦中的愉悦_

_Je m'enivre de ce poison_

_我沉迷于这毒药_

_A en perdre la raison_

_直至丧失了理性_

_C'est le bien qui fait mal_

_这是多么美好的痛苦_

……（注1）

 

Adam觉得自己的心脏被James插入一只带刺的，含苞待放的白色玫瑰，而James此刻正抓着他的手，将鲜血滴在纯白的玫瑰花瓣上，James笑着，让白色玫瑰在鲜血的浇灌下缓缓绽放。

而他，则是享受着直穿灵魂的疼痛，将视线落在James鲜艳的唇瓣上。

 

**TBC**

 

注1：出自音乐剧《摇滚莫扎特》中的《Le bien qui fait mal》


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Chapter 3**

 

“嘿Adam，最近怎么样？”被Adam誉为“僵尸中不错的一个”的Ian跟在Adam身后，走上老旧的台阶。

“还行。”Adam低沉地答道。

木质台阶发出咯吱咯吱的声音，让人忍不住为它会不会在下一刻因木头腐烂而折断担心，老旧破烂的墙皮从天花板上掉下一块儿，Ian被吓了一跳，他侧身后退一步，正好撞上同样陈旧的木质扶手。

Ian倒吸一口气，抬头看看泛黄的墙角。

“Adam，可能是我多事，不过上面该修一修了。”

“我自己能修。”Adam的声音沉闷又冷漠，散发出的疏离感令Ian只能默默吞了下口水。

“好吧，我知道了。”Ian从胸前的口袋中掏出一个绒布缝制的小袋，将今日的来意递了过去，“对了，这个……真不好意思Adam，你要的东西过了好几个月才搞到手。”

Adam没说什么，更没有责备Ian，他接过小袋，将里面的东西倒在掌心。

“木质子弹，点38口径，”Ian解释道，“是可可波罗木。”

Adam用指腹细细摩挲着子弹，从质感判断子弹的材质。

红褐色且有着不规则纹理的弹头，表面被细致地打磨过，手感细腻光滑。

这确实是Adam想要的子弹，但这颗子弹也确实来晚了，不过Adam没对Ian说他或许暂时用不到了。

“微凹黄檀……”Ian摸了摸脖子，“制作这个的人没有问起用途，放心吧，用它好好搞你的创作！”Ian歪头笑着说道。

Adam将子弹放回绒布小袋，抿了下嘴唇。

“进来吧。”

他带Ian来到客厅，在沙发上坐下后，Adam从口袋里掏出一打纸币递给Ian，可Ian却摆手不肯收下。

“上次你给了我很多，你还帮我买了车，真的不用再给我钱了。”

“Ian，请你收下。”Adam看着Ian的眼睛坚持道，两人对视了一阵Ian只好顺势收下。

“还有什么需要我帮忙搞来的东西吗？”Ian把钱塞进口袋，搓搓手，前倾着头看向Adam。

Adam没有说话，从沙发上拿起鲁特琴。

“Ian，你听听这个。”

他开始抚弄琴弦，弹的是想着James时创作的曲子，从没被留下来专门听Adam独家音乐的Ian有些受宠若惊，不由得紧张起来，但那曲调却让Ian渐渐忘记了紧张，还越来越激动。一曲完毕，Ian兴奋地站起来拍手。

“这太棒了！绝对会爆红！”

Adam抬头瞪向他，意识到自己得意忘形了的Ian赶紧小心翼翼地闭上嘴。

“我知道你讨厌出名或是爆红什么的，不过这首……”

“我已经录好了，你把这个送出去，我想要一些反馈，但不希望受到任何干扰。”Adam走到照片墙那侧，拿起一张唱片，“Ian，你知道该怎么做的，不是吗？”

他将唱片递给Ian，又重新在沙发上坐下，抱着鲁特琴靠在柔软的靠背上。

接过唱片的Ian露出郑重的神色，冲Adam认真点了点头。

“当然。”

Adam偶尔会将自己创作的极小部分音乐卖出去，Ian就是中介人，好在Ian够聪明，也够老练，所以没有人知道这位神秘的音乐人究竟是谁，更不会知道那些绝色音乐出于一位吸血鬼之手——当然，这里面也有Ian一开始就签了保密协议的功劳。

送Ian离开后，Adam坐在客厅里把电视接好，继续观看James的比赛。目前James还只是个F3赛车手，花边新闻却比他得到的冠军多上不知多少倍，像这样情不自禁地，坐在电视面前去捕捉一个雄性僵尸消息的举动令Adam诧异，可他却毫无办法。

让Ian拿出去卖掉的那首曲子并非是想着James创作出来的唯一一首，剩下的那些，Adam决定暂时让它们成为独家音乐，也可能会成为永久的独家音乐。

几个月内，Adam的收藏品中多了几盒F3比赛录影带，以及几张从报纸上剪下来的新闻——几乎都是James Hunt的花边新闻，Adam将剪报卷起来，用丝带系好，放进了古朴的木雕盒子里。

这种疯狂收藏的行为有些像某些狂热粉丝，但Adam坚称自己并不喜欢James，反而很讨厌他，而且他始终没有把James的照片挂在照片墙上，像他对待那些科学家和艺术家一样对待James。

Adam认为自己对James的了解就如对菌类的了解一样，等同于完全不了解，也摸不到什么头脑。从表象来看，James跟一些长相漂亮的蘑菇一样，颜色鲜亮美丽，可仅看一眼就知道有毒，不过Adam还不确定James这颗毒蘑菇究竟有没有灵魂。他只是坚持认为James的血液绝对被污染了，虽然他看起来并不像使用过海洛因的僵尸，但他至少有98%的可能吸食过大麻。

自己怎么会喜欢不珍惜血液还肆意污染它们的僵尸呢？那种行为跟破坏艺术家的灵魂一样令人作呕，所以自己绝不可能喜欢上James。

Adam穿着睡裤，赤脚站在地毯上，拿起吉他，他今天使用的是托Ian弄来的Gretsch Chet Atkins，Adam最喜欢她的手感，他用手掌慢慢抚摸过琴身，如同对待恋人般仔细缠绵。

Adam轻轻吐出一口气，弹奏了一首汉克·威廉姆斯的《相思布鲁斯》。

汉克·威廉姆斯算是Adam喜爱的歌手之一，他的照片也被Adam挂在了照片墙上，不过除掉那些家喻户晓的经典歌曲，汉克也是酗酒吸毒一样不落，可是Adam依然无法将他归类到厌恶的肮脏僵尸一类中。对于Adam来说，如果用等号，小于号，大于号三个数学符号来连接，那么汉克·威廉姆斯给世界留下的宝藏和他酗酒吸毒的那面之间要至少用上5个大于号，Adam是这样认为的，所以他当然和James不一样。

一曲过后，Adam放下吉他回到床边，从床下拿起手枪，将Ian弄来的木质子弹上膛，对准自己的胸口。

金属的枪口并不比冰凉苍白的皮肤温度更低，如果就这样按下扳机，他将结束自己500余年的生命，即使500岁对于一个吸血鬼来说过于年轻。

“砰！”Adam用唇模仿着开枪的声音，但他当然没有真的开枪。吸血鬼跟人类不同，他们拥有永恒的生命，所以他们有大把大把的时间消磨，直到把对“生”的信念都消磨殆尽，他们依旧无法死去。

用铁梨木或者蛇纹木，又或是东非黑黄檀的子弹射入胸膛，只是一种古老的杀死吸血鬼的传说，就连Adam也不知道一颗小小的点38口径木质子弹到底能不能结束一个古老种族的生命，不过他曾试过普通的金属子弹，得出的结论当然是没有任何用处。

Adam将手中小巧的手枪扔回床边，一头倒在床垫上。

即使他不想承认，也不得不承认，自从James Hunt出现在底特律的酒吧之后，他似乎也没那么想死了，他曾为被禁锢在永恒的时间内，可却遇不到有趣的灵魂而丧失了生的希望，不过他现在更想出去走走。

于是在Ian来访时，Adam让Ian帮他搞了张飞往伦敦的机票。

“没问题，”在Adam嘱咐过要买晚上的航班后，Ian接过Adam的护照，漫不经心地问道，“不过你去伦敦做什么？”

“……去拜访乔治·戈登·拜伦。”

“咦？拜伦？那个诗人？他不是早就死了吗？”

“……去拜访乔治·戈登·拜伦的墓地。”

 

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

****Chapter 4** **

 

下了飞机之后，Adam拦了一辆出租车。司机在听到目的地时吓得脖子都僵硬了，在Adam被载到拜伦墓附近之后，出租车立刻光速逃离了。

对于人类来说，夜半三更时去墓地观光的行为只出现在惊悚片中，可那位可怜的司机并不知道自己的乘客真的并非人类。

Adam打着手电在墓碑前站了一阵，忆起同曾经的挚友厮混在一起的时光。这个自命不凡的傻瓜书写了一生的爱情，给各式各样的女郎以及他的挚爱——约翰·埃德勒斯顿。Adam和那个少年见过一面，他确实是个可人儿。

拜伦——Adam可爱又痴情的朋友，不断对Adam诉说着他爱约翰胜过世间万物，诉说着约翰是落入凡间的天使，诉说着只有约翰给了他唯一的、强烈的、纯真的爱，只有约翰给了他不灭的、永恒的、激情的心。不管在探讨文学时，还是面对面下国际象棋时，又或是站在康河岸边弹奏鲁特琴时，坐在他身边的拜伦始终带着那颗玛瑙石英的心形戒指，他说那是他的一生真爱——约翰送给他的礼物……

“Only Lovers Left Alive……”Adam对着挚友的墓碑轻声感叹，拿着手电的手向下倾斜，让光线顺着墓碑的文字渐渐向下，最后照射到生长在墓碑下方的一颗蘑菇上面。

Adam蹲了下来，用指尖轻轻摸着蘑菇的伞面，那是非常漂亮的鲜红的伞面，上面点缀着金黄色的斑点，但Adam不知道这是什么种类的蘑菇。

鲜红和金黄，全都是最为显眼艳丽的色彩，也是属于……

Adam摇摇头，起身离开。

站在挚友的墓碑前却突然想起James，只是因为看到了十分适合James的颜色。Adam皱起眉头，回头狠狠瞪了一眼那颗无辜的蘑菇。

山间小路被月色映得朦朦胧胧，Adam在一所教堂前面停下脚步，走进坐在了教堂最后的位置上。月光从华美的落地窗射入，让教堂的圣洁感多了几分柔和，也让Adam的心情平静了许多。

存在于文学作品中的吸血鬼是最应远离教堂的存在，那些十字架和圣水会毁坏吸血鬼的肌肤，甚至会夺去吸血鬼的生命，但这一切不过充满幻想力的作品而已。

在Adam看来，人类与其惧怕吸血鬼，不如惧怕人心，存在在传说中的邪恶吸血鬼跟战争和瘟疫比起来，根本就是溪水和大海的分别。

他坐在木质的长椅上，侧头看向教堂的玻璃彩色花窗。漫长的时间从不能抹去那些彩色玻璃的美丽神秘，信徒之间甚至还流传着在玫瑰玻璃下祷告，灵魂就会得到救赎的传说。虽然那些传说并不靠谱，可望着这些彩色玻璃，确实给人一种灵魂会被染上天国色彩的感觉。

Adam在教堂里默默坐了一阵，然后顺着山间小路离开了这个远离纷扰的地方，他在伦敦的落脚处是一家干净又隐蔽的旅馆，但Adam只打算在这里住上两天。在坐上飞机之前，Adam一口气喝掉了两瓶O型阴性血，这些分量大概能支撑一个吸血鬼两天内不再进食。

睡了整整一个白天之后，Adam戴上皮手套和墨镜，在附近的巷弄里闲逛。这附近有些不入流的酒吧，Adam在其中一家酒吧靠近门边的位置停下脚步，从门口望进去，舞台上正在表演的乐队唱着艳俗的歌，但旋律听上去不错，于是被激起兴趣的Adam迈开步子走了进去，选了一个角落，倚着墙边站着。

“James——！！难道我不再迷人了吗？为什么不约我？”

娇媚的女声从十米开外的沙发上传来，要不是那个声音足够尖锐，还恰巧提到了Adam最近的“敏感词”，Adam才不会注意到某个在酒吧里寻欢作乐的人类。

来这家酒吧当然是为了听音乐的，被打断的Adam十分不爽，他顺着女郎的声音望去，果真在沙发上看到了左拥右抱的James——不是别的James，正好是Adam讨厌的那个James，James Hunt。

如果一个人外出的次数少之又少，可在外出时却总能遇到另外一个人，这确实可以算作奇妙又复杂的缘分吧，就算Adam认定了他讨厌James，也不得不承认自己对这些巧合十分好奇。他抿了抿嘴唇，透过墨镜看向James。

敞开的结实胸膛被女郎涂着艳丽指甲油的手指抚摸着，每一下都带着性暗示，仿佛她们就要在这里将James吃干抹净一样，不过被当成盘中餐的James倒是安定自若地开着下流的玩笑，毕竟他看起来像是一次可以应付至少四个女人的家伙。

那些把灵魂奉献给文艺的艺术家中也有风流成性的家伙，但自己对于这些艺术家，依旧能够给与高度的评价和尊重。那么如果他看到了James的灵魂，会对James有所改观吗？Adam有些迷茫。

或许在James化成骨灰，或是真的拿出些真枪实干的时候，Adam能得出答案，他只是不明白为什么自己如此在意James。

对James而言，女人仅仅是玩物和战利品，但对于那些跟James欢爱的女人来说也是一样的，从这点来看James倒是个平等主义者，可瞧瞧他那浪荡的笑容和动作，真叫人看不下去。

这家伙唯一的优点该不会就是精力十足吧……Adam把视线从James揉捏女郎胸部的手上移开了。

酒吧里的客人们开始跟随音乐摆动身体，Adam当然注意到现在正播放的音乐出自自己之手，他把注意力从忙着寻欢作乐的James身上移开，打量着每一个客人的神态和表情。

所谓反馈，未必是得到某些评论家的长篇大论，Adam更喜欢观察普通人的反应。扫视一周之后，视线重新回到James的身上，但那个差点在酒吧里当众做爱的James竟然推开了两个艳丽娇媚的女郎，呆呆地坐直身体。

这首曲子只有不到3分钟的时长，DJ很快就切换了另外一首歌——甲壳虫乐队的《A Hard Day's Night》，呆呆坐着的James突然起身走向吧台，叫了其中一个酒保交谈起来。

Adam没有听到James和酒保的对话，他出众的听力也还无法做到从混乱的声音中挑出普通音量的交谈声，Adam观察着James的表情，发觉对方竟露出初尝恋情的少年神色。噢，这可真令人吃惊！那个把性爱当饭吃的James也会露出纯爱感的笑容吗？Adam有些诧异。

James似乎问了些问题，不过酒保的回答只有摇头，“初尝恋情”的James像玩抛接球失败的小狗一样落寞地垂下耳朵，然后转身跟旁边的男人搭起话来。

他该不会是在找厕所吧？还是付不起酒钱？还是把狩猎番外扩大到男性了？Adam的脑袋忙着想象各种天马行空的可能性，所以他没有注意到与自己擦肩而过的怒气冲冲的醉汉。

当醉汉揪住James的领子一拳击中James的右脸后，Adam才从思考中回过神，当然，James立刻毫不客气地回送给醉汉一拳。两人周围的客人都识趣地后退了几步，为他们留下干架的空间，可这个醉汉竟然拎起桌上的酒瓶挥向James。

酒瓶没有击中James的头，因为Adam的身体先一步行动起来，冲过去抢过酒瓶，并将酒瓶轻轻放回到桌子上。

吸血鬼拥有瞬间移动的能力，不过并不是那种可以从伦敦瞬间移动到底特律的便利能力，这种能力只能在短暂的距离内使用。醉汉显然被惊到了，没有人看清Adam的动作，所以他成为了酒吧内的目光聚集点，讨厌那些视线的Adam当即迈开长腿扭头走出酒吧。

当静止的空气重新熙熙攘攘起来后，James追了出来。

“嘿哥们，刚才谢啦。”

“……”

一言不发的Adam不得不承认James那双长腿还是很有用处的，至少他现在没法甩掉对方。

“刚才那招太酷了！”James跟在他身边，侧着头，语调十分轻快，“你该不会是什么明星吧？大晚上也要戴着墨镜？不然给我签个名吧，说不准能卖上个好价钱。”

面对James没完没了的油嘴滑舌，Adam当然没有给与任何回应，他认为这样会让James适可而止，可他忘记了对方是James Hunt，最爱挑战极限，开起赛车连命都不要，这样的一个男人怎么可能适可而止？

“你为什么要帮我？你认识我？难道其实你是我的粉丝？你舍不得我受到伤害？”

果然，会不由自主收集James的消息也好，想着他创作音乐也好，绝对不是因为James有多特别！他怎么会在意这样自傲又惹人厌的雄性僵尸呢？！

像James这种雄性僵尸，就该待在僵尸窝里，在灯红酒绿下被女人吸干精气！

Adam忿忿想着。

James还在旁边唠叨，受不了的Adam终于转过身，隔着墨镜狠狠瞪他，但这个James竟然十分没礼貌地摘掉了Adam的墨镜。

即使Adam拥有瞬间移动的能力，也为James的举动迟疑了好一阵，当他意识到自己被James仔仔细细端详了一遍的时候，Adam才重新夺回墨镜。

“总觉得你身上所有水分都凝结到了眼睛上面，”James笑了，“虽然你是个男人，但我不得不承认，你的眼睛真美。”

【……噢，原来你的眼珠是灰蓝色的，真美……】

眼前的James突然和幻想中的James重叠在一起，连轻佻的语调都一模一样，这个真实的James也双手插在裤兜里，只用一双蓝色的眼睛盯着Adam看。

“不管你为什么帮了我，我都得向你道谢。”James又笑了，那对蓝眼珠中似乎混进了点点星辰，是从前丝毫激不起Adam兴趣的点点星辰，可此刻看起来，Adam又觉得点点星辰确实算得上迷人。

Adam想起在自己只有100岁的时候，常常会跑到山顶靠在岩石上仰望夜空。皎洁的月色是那么安静，夜空的星辰也是那么安静，而那时的安静夜晚总会让他涌动出一些别样的冲动，所以Adam写了很多音乐，他会在被遗弃的教堂中用管风琴演奏，也会在河畔席地而坐，抱着他心爱的鲁特琴抚弄。

而此刻在James的眼中，就有一些和夜色类似的东西让Adam无法收回涌动的情感，他的喉结不自然地滚动了一下，随后轻轻低下了头。

“你的皮手套也很酷，不过现在是夏天，不觉得热吗？”

Adam依旧没有回答。

“对了，你刚才也听到了吧，酒吧里放的那首歌，我从来都没听过，就是在我挨揍之前放的那首……”

“……A Hard Day's Night.”Adam终于沉闷地回答了。

“不是这个，是前面那首！”

甲壳虫乐队之前的那首……不就是自己的音乐吗？Adam抬头看了James一眼，犹豫地皱了皱眉头。

那首曲子只是未完成品，Adam在录制的时候没有加入吟唱歌词的部分，只把录了一半的曲子给了伊安，其实他也没有想到那首曲子竟然从底特律传到了伦敦，更想不到James竟然对它感兴趣。

他连名字都没给伊安，而伊安也只是以为Adam不爱给自己创作的音乐起名字而已。

“……Le bien qui fait mal.”

“什么？”

“你问题的答案。”

Adam转过身继续向前走，James则是追上来要求Adam再重复一遍，但James当然没有得到Adam的复述。

Adam伸手拦了辆出租车，坐进后座迅速关上车门，好在James没有死皮赖脸跟着挤上来。他终于松了口气，直奔旅馆，并请旅馆的伙计帮他买了明晚的回程机票。

原本打算多留一日的Adam用着近乎逃离的方式离开了伦敦，他不知道自己在惧怕着什么，他觉得或许那种感觉是从心脏涌出来的东西，就像存在于文学作品中的吸血鬼们惧怕大蒜、圣水和十字架一般。

Adam抱着他的鲁特琴，靠在沙发上闭上了眼睛。

现在他或许应该把冰箱里的O型阴性血取出来，倒上一杯好好享受它的美味，但Adam什么都不想做。

心口的骚动缠着一跳一跳的疼痛，痛到让他感觉到自己是实实在在活着的，即使他拥有的只是一具没有温度的身体，Adam也从左侧胸膛上感觉到了异样的热度。

他慢慢睁开眼睛，再缓缓闭上，远在伦敦的James仿佛又出现在了自己身边。

这个James全身赤裸着，脖颈上、肩膀上、手臂上、胸口上、大腿根部全都是自己的尖牙留下的痕迹，从伤口处渗出的血珠是那样诱人。James就站在他面前凝视着他的眼睛，像伊甸园的蛇一般诱惑着他。

Adam，喝了我吧，把我的肉体占为己有，把我的灵魂吞噬殆尽，把我的发丝做成琴弦，把我的皮肤制成琴身……

James的唇瓣被涂抹上了鲜血，他的声音低沉魅惑，他的眼神痴迷缠绵，教唆着Adam寻求堕落。

Adam闭着眼，手指轻轻拨弄着鲁特琴的琴弦，薄唇轻启，发出连他自己都没有听过的呻吟。

他合着音乐，吟唱起让James露出追求初恋神情的曲子的下半段。

 

__Je ressens_ _

__我感受到_ _

__De violentes pulsions_ _

__一股强烈的冲动_ _

__J'ai l'impression_ _

__我感觉_ _

__De glisser vers le fond_ _

__仿佛滑向深谷_ _

__Si j'ignore_ _

__我不在乎_ _

__D'où vient ce fléau_ _

__这灾祸来自何方_ _

__J'adore_ _

__只是深爱它_ _

__L'avoir dans la peau_ _

__在我体内肆虐_ _

__Envouté par des idées folles_ _

__被疯狂的思想蛊惑_ _

__Soudain_ _

__渴望_ _

__Mes envies s'envolent_ _

__在一瞬间爆发_ _

__Le désir devient ma prison_ _

__欲望使我作茧自缚_ _

__A en perdre la raison_ _

__直至彻底丧失理性_ _

__C'est le bien qui fait mal_ _

__这是多么美好的痛苦_ _

……（注2）

 

蛊惑着他的James还站在原地，Adam觉得自己的皮肤正被圣火灼烧着，他顺着体内窜动的骚动向下抚弄，用那双抚弄过不知多少美丽乐器的双手在自己的身体上弹奏着。噢，这一定是一首B小调，Adam想。他和James正合着这首舞曲，从他的胸膛开始转圈，转动到腹部，转动到大腿，又转回到胯间，一次又一次的旋转。

B小调圆舞曲在双手被弄湿之后停了下来，Adam慢慢睁开眼，喘息着看向前方，他的目光有些散乱，可他能确定James并没有站在这里。

那个鲜红的，艳丽的，魅惑着他的James不在这里。

或许那个James正在某个女郎的床上，或许是某几个女郎的床上，因为那才是真实的James Hunt。

即使James给了自己反馈，即使James问起那首曲子，即使James……

没有那么多即使，因为James永远都不属于寂寞。

寂寞只属于Adam。

Adam翻出一条毛巾，像擦掉James带给他的异常一般，擦掉了手上的体液。

 

****TBC** **

 

注2：出自音乐剧《摇滚莫扎特》中的《Le bien qui fait mal》


	5. Chapter 5

 

****Chapter 5** **

 

James Hunt与模特Suzy Millar步入婚姻殿堂……

James Hunt的F1赛程并不顺利……

James Hunt陷入妻子Suzy Millar和演员Richard Burton的三角恋中……

James Hunt与名模Suzy Millar离婚……

在1976年第一场F1大奖赛之前，Adam都没有再见过James，实际上，他们原本也只有三面之缘。

6年的时间对Adam来说只是转瞬即逝，他依然是那个热爱收集各种古董乐器的音乐狂热者Adam，他平和宁静又索然无趣的生活一切都没有变，但似乎又有什么改变了，只是他不愿承认。

“高价收购？”

“对，我还没查到那个人是谁，不过，想把你放出去的音乐全都搜集起来是绝对不可能的事。”Ian十分肯定道，“我没有把你的信息透露给任何人，我敢保证。”

Adam抬眼看向Ian。他跟Ian合作了这么久，当然知道Ian是个值得信任的“僵尸”。

“我之前卖过其他碟片给一个法国佬，前几天他在酒吧里找上了我，向我打听你其中一张碟片的消息，我当然应付过去了。”Ian把那张碟片递给Adam，“是这张，6年前你让我带出去的那首歌。”

6年前的？

是只给了Ian一半的那首？

Adam半信半疑地将碟片放在留声机上，终于确定了这张碟片确实是首未完成的《Le bien qui fait mal》。

“那个法国佬说，高价收购碟片的主顾下周三晚上会去酒吧，他说他想要见我一面。”

Ian留下消息后离开了，Adam继续听着《Le bien qui fait mal》的半成品，赤脚走到床边。

自从在底特律住下后，确实会有不懂礼貌的年轻“僵尸”来他的楼下按门铃，可那些家伙已经被Ian“赶”走了，而Adam也不觉得找上门来的年轻“僵尸”们会出高价收购自己的音乐。

不管对方是谁，Adam都觉得不太舒服，他总感觉对方的行为在玷污自己的音乐，所以他决定去会一会这个浑身铜臭的家伙。

周三晚上，Adam选择了开车出门，他将车子停在酒吧附近的矮墙旁，慢悠悠地走进酒吧，看到Adam的Ian立刻跑过来招呼他。

“嘿Adam！”Ian压低声音，“那家伙还没来，我们先等一会儿。”

Adam轻轻点了下头表示回答，在圆桌旁站着，开始观看酒吧乐队的演出，直到有人把Ian叫走，Adam才将注意力集中到Ian身上，或者说是Ian旁边的男人身上。

那个叫走Ian的男人显然只是介绍人，而真正的卖家则是……

Adam震惊地睁大双眼。

James？

James Hunt？

冰冷的躯体似乎忆起从左侧胸膛传来异样热度的感觉，那个幻象中诱惑着他的James就站在面前，将他压制着的欲望顷刻间挑起。6年对于Adam来说虽然只是转瞬即逝，可同样寂寞难熬，好在尚且还有些有趣的灵魂供他打发时间，比如塞缪尔·贝克特的戏剧，比如塞隆尼斯·蒙克的音乐。

Adam望着跟Ian交谈甚欢的James有些出神，他天生少有表情，所以很少有人能从他的神态中看出他在动摇，但Adam确确实实被强烈动摇了。

即使James在6年前就追问过那首歌的名字，可谁能想到一个沉迷于酒精和女色的花花公子会向一首音乐交付自己的钟情呢？

James的出现显然已经引起了周围女性客人的注意，不过他看上去似乎对送上门来的女人没什么兴趣，这倒是反常现象。Ian在跟James结束谈话后走向酒吧里侧，特意没有回到Adam身边跟他汇合——这就是Ian值得信任的地方，他总能牢记Adam讨厌引人注目，想要保持身份的神秘。

James没有得到想要的情报，而Adam已经得到了想要的情报，所以James会继续留在酒吧，Adam要离开这里回家。毫不犹豫转身向门口走去的Adam突然察觉到身后正有相当灼热的视线在盯着自己，他倏地回头，并没有发现对方，而James的怀里已经多了两位性感女郎。

Fuck……

Adam摇摇头，为James死性不改这点送上一个白眼，迈开长腿离开了酒吧。

他以缓慢的车速向住所开着，有些心不在焉，Adam总觉得刚才所感觉到的视线绝不是假的，那种鲜红的、充斥着欲望却带着些许天真的眼神，极像James的眼神。

回程路上Adam一直处于恍恍惚惚的状态，他在看到James之前，还坚持认为高价收购碟片是对自己音乐的亵渎，但在知道对象是James时，Adam却犹豫了。

他确实厌恶James忠于享乐的这点，但他又无法彻底厌恶James直率的忠于享乐这点。如果有人听到Adam的困惑，一定会认为两句话是同一个意思，Adam只是个一直在自相矛盾的蠢货，可对于Adam来说，这两句话的含义的确不同。

那个或许只是幻觉的灼热视线一直烧得Adam胸口发闷，吸血鬼的直觉十分敏锐，所以他知道绝对有什么已经暴露了，而最糟糕的情况就是自己的身份暴露了。

是Ian？不，不可能是Ian。

Adam知道Ian帮自己办事绝不只是为了钱，Ian也是个热爱音乐的家伙，他在面对自己的时候总有份崇拜和谨慎在里面。

如果不是Ian，会是谁呢？

Adam将老爷车停在废弃的花园里，迈开步子走向门口，并立刻意识到了房子的异样。

他谨慎地拿起门口的长棒，放轻脚步，慢慢走向二楼，那个擅闯别人家的混账还擅自播放了他的音乐——是那首完整版的《Le bien qui fait mal》。

Adam握着长棒接近门口，发现坐在他沙发上抽烟的混账家伙竟然是James——在他离开酒吧时正左拥右抱的James。

“嘿！我们又见面了！”James叼着烟，笑着站了起来，像招呼一个老朋友般活泼地耸了下肩膀。

瞧他脸上的笑容，真够蠢的。Adam抿了抿嘴唇，把长棒扔到地上，抓了把椅子坐下。

“呃，我没有恶意，”James讪笑几声，显然察觉到了Adam的心情不太好，又挠挠脸颊解释道，“很抱歉我跟踪了你。”

在回程路上Adam并没见过其他车辆，而且James比他早到，这种情况根本就不能用跟踪解释，只能证明有人泄露了他住在这里的消息。

Adam抬眼看向James，喉结滚动：“你的解释并不合理。”

“我是赛车手。”James依旧笑着注视着Adam，表情从容了不少，“噢，你是在怀疑有人泄露了消息吗？那个叫I…I……”

“Ian.”

“对，叫Ian的男人什么都没说，他跟我说我在找的东西只有那一张，他的解释才不合理，”James耸了耸肩膀，将烟头按在金属打火机盖子上掐灭，“鬼才相信写出那么棒音乐的家伙只写了一首歌。”

Adam侧过头，瞥了一眼还在播放中的留声机，又将视线移回到James身上。

James留给世人的印象是顽劣不堪的花花公子，他更在意赢得比赛后能在美女面前炫耀，可亚当眼前的James显然是个思维能力不差的家伙。

“实际上，我只是分析了一下你的回程路线，从巷子里拐出来，之后就只剩这一条直行的路了，所以我直接骑着摩托过来了，看来我赌对了呢！”James笑笑，“我撬开门锁的时候还想，万一这里不是你的家，我大概只能靠色诱来平息房主的怒气了。”

“如果我说，我也很生气呢？”Adam直视着James，曾被James评价过全身水分都集中在眼睛上的Adam，此刻的双眼依旧湿润明亮，他薄薄的嘴唇紧紧抿着，但若仔细观察，还是能从嘴角处辨别到一丝不太明显的笑意。

Adam没有立刻把James赶出去，没有强迫他签订保密协议，没有责备他偷听了自己的独家音乐，而是转过身，将循环到开头的留声机关掉，重新在James对面坐了下来。

“那么，房主先生，用色诱的方式能平息您的怒火吗？”James的笑容带着几分狡黠和不正经，谁都知道这一定是James开惯了的轻浮玩笑。

“……我这里没有你要的东西。”Adam主动转开话题，James却激动地站了起来。

“这绝对不可能！”他相当肯定地说道，“只有你这里，唯有你这里，有我想要的东西。”James目光炯炯地盯着Adam。

是什么让James如此肯定呢？Adam对此产生了兴趣，所以他靠在椅背上，听James说了下去。

“在我打听这首歌的时候，只有你告诉我了歌的名字，但我之后搜遍了全世界，也没再找到知道歌名的家伙，这就说明，你就是作者本人。”James一边注视着Adam，一边重新在沙发上坐了下来，“只有这一个可能了，我也只能相信这个可能。”

James没有给Adam留下用逻辑漏洞反驳他的机会。

“我无法理解你的举动。”Adam垂着眼睛。

“也许是你在旋律里加了大麻，或是别的什么。”James打趣道。

这种形容倒是新鲜，不过Adam并不喜欢，可也没到厌恶的程度。

“这种感觉就跟一见钟情差不多，不是吗？”James继续道。

“你经历过一见钟情吗？”Adam反问。

“不，当然没有。”James笑了，“我只经历过到处留情，所以或许真的是你的音乐里加了什么让人沉迷的东西，就像吸血鬼无法克制的吸血冲动一样？”

Adam垂着的眼睛突然瞪向James，眼中满是警惕的光，James似乎被他的反应吓了一跳，可那也仅仅只是被吓了一跳，他很快就轻松地笑了起来。

“你看起来像只饥饿的野狼，我以为你是更加文绉绉的那种……不过，很新鲜。”James笑着比划。

他该不会已经察觉到自己的吸血鬼身份了吧？不，James Hunt不是会拐弯说话的人，他连调情都坦坦荡荡，又怎么会试探自己呢？

Adam双手的手指张开，相互交扣着，两个拇指摩挲着彼此。

“对了，那首歌，我听到的和你这里的不一样。”

“你听到的只有一半，或者说只有三分之一，剩下这部分是独家音乐。”

“噢！看来我赚到了！”James显得相当高兴。

“但听到独家音乐总是要付出代价的，特殊待遇并非是好事。”Adam直视着James，发觉对方的鼻翼正不自觉地一缩一缩着，James从胸口的口袋中掏出打火机，用拇指拨弄着机盖。

吸血鬼的感觉和嗅觉都相当敏锐，甚至连他人的情绪都能感知一二，所以Adam发现James Hunt，这个不知上过多少女人床了的花花公子，竟然也有紧张的一面。

哦？这倒有趣。Adam露出不易察觉的微笑，灰蓝的眼珠亮了几分。

面前的James轻轻呼出一口气，看向Adam的神情中多了一份小心翼翼。

“我叫James，James Hunt，”James向Adam伸出手，“你是……？”

Adam犹豫了一下，将戴着皮手套的手伸向James。

“Adam。”

他以为这是礼节性的握手，是只含亲近友好的那种，但握着Adam的手却没有松开。

James注视着Adam的眼睛，鼻翼又轻轻缩了两下。

“Adam。”他念了一遍Adam的名字，“所以，我可以用身体来付钱吗？”

Adam的眼睛缓缓张大，他盯着James的眼睛，一丝一毫都不敢松懈。谁都知道James爱极了各式各样的漂亮女人，如果让媒体得知James Hunt正和一个男人调情，甚至提出上床的邀请，第二天的报纸头版一定会写满“James Hunt拓展狩猎范围”或者“James Hunt公开出柜”的新闻吧。

Adam向前探探身体，直勾勾地盯着James的眼睛，那双海蓝的瞳孔中有自己的影子，有露骨的情欲，有类似少年情窦初开时注视着初恋对象的爱慕和渴求，有对这份情感的困惑。

“我曾经认识的人……”Adam缓缓开口道，“爱上了一个唱诗班的男孩，他说他爱男孩胜过世间万物，他把他们的定情信物一直戴在身上，至死也没有摘下。但这个人同时也同很多女人纠缠不清，也并非一直和男孩在一起，他却始终宣称自己从没跟那个唱诗班的男孩分手……James Hunt，在你看来，这个人到底是不是在为脚踏两只船的行为辩解呢？”

“我不知道，”James坦率地注视着Adam，“我从来不相信什么灵魂恋爱，我只知道我现在想要谁。当然，如果有人想要我而且又长得不差的话，我也不会拒绝，我向来都是这么过的。”

Adam当然知道James的回答中没有一句谎言，实际上，他自己也不明白为什么要问James这个问题，他和James又不是拜伦和约翰，或许把根本没有可比意义的问题丢给James也只是在拖延时间吧。

或许只是因为，他在注视着James的时候，想起了他最爱的量子纠缠理论，或许发生在他身上的反常现象和发生在James身上的反常现象，只是因为爱因斯坦的“鬼魅般的超距作用”，只是因为他们正巧就是处在量子纠缠的两颗粒子……如果放纵一夜可以得出答案，他为何不承认，其实自己是想要这份甜蜜的痛苦的呢？

“你听我的音乐的时候，都在做些什么？”Adam的视线从James的眼睛渐渐移动到相握的手上。

“如果你愿意，我很乐意为你展示一遍。”

落在手上的视线又重新回到James的眼睛上，Adam幽幽说道：“可以帮我脱下手套吗？”

“当然！”James的眼睛亮闪闪的，又让Adam想起100岁时看到过的漫天繁星，“你上次也戴着这幅手套。”

他边说边看着Adam的眼睛，用牙齿咬住Adam的指尖，将手套缓缓脱了下来，让苍白又修长的手指裸露在眼前。

James拉着Adam的手，在手背上落下一个骑士般的吻，牵着他的手将他拉起，动作缓慢又轻柔，可在留声机重新开始播放《Le bien qui fait mal》之后，James将Adam压到床上的动作却变得像只饿极了的狮子。

“如果我说，我用你的音乐打过手枪，你会用刚才那根长棍打昏我，把我剥光了扔出去吗？”James笑着舔了舔嘴唇。

Adam垂着眼，食指从James的腹部缓缓描画到大敞着的胸膛。跟自己完全不同的，属于雄性人类的热度，让Adam感到有些晕眩。

这或许是缺氧的前兆，Adam想。

“你可以亲自来拿答案。”他缓慢地眨了下眼睛，将倒映在灰蓝色双眸中的James展现给对方。

 

****TBC** **


	6. Chapter 6

某位金发猛男表示自己猛干了半天连杯水都没得喝，真是听者伤心闻者流泪。

 

****Chapter 6** **

 

你听过F1赛车发动引擎的声音吗？你听过赛车以最快速度行驶，疾驰在跑道上的声音吗？

如果每场性爱都有属于它的配乐，那么和James的性爱一定是最大马力引擎的声音。

发动机嗡嗡作响的声音，轮胎和路面摩擦出刺耳的声音，若是将这些声音用心组合，或许也能做出一首特别的音乐。Adam是这样认为的。

除此之外，还有唇舌交缠的声音，手掌摩挲皮肤的声音，高低起伏的心跳声音，被进入身体后腹部和臀瓣拍打在一起的声音，将这些和F1赛车的声音组合在一起，已经完全让Adam感受到灼烧般的燥热了。

他苍白的皮肤当然不会透出一丝血色，可他却觉得浑身的血液都在沸腾。他的视野是鲜红的，那个幻想中的诱惑着他的蛇，那个幻想中的站在他十步以外鲜血淋漓的James，都被紧紧拥抱着他的James吸收了。

James正热衷于在Adam的皮肤上留下一个个吻痕，而他苍白的肌肤也终于在James的努力下绽开一朵朵花瓣，仿佛那朵带刺的白色玫瑰终究在鲜血的浇灌下绽放了一般。

血液沸腾症，是指由于气压降低等原因，导致血液沸点降低至人体正常温度，引起的血液沸腾。血液沸腾后会产生大量气泡，血管体积膨胀，韧度不够，导致血管涨破，特别是大动脉，以致人死亡……

Adam不是人类，一场性爱当然并不会让谁真正的血液沸腾，但Adam觉得自己的的确确体会到了血液沸腾的感觉。James的手掌令他体内的血液沸腾跳跃，让他的血管内布满了红色的爱心泡泡，让他的身体像被电流击中般颤抖。他那双能让乐器发出美妙声音，能创作出迷人旋律的双手只能在James的背上留下一道道抓痕。

James吸烟，酗酒，无时无刻不在和女人寻欢作乐，所以他的血液一定是恶臭的尼古丁味道，这些曾被Adam认定为事实的想法却在唇舌交缠的一瞬间化为虚有。

那条灵活炙热的舌头像蛇一样滑过他的全身，勾起每一寸神经的快感，Adam不得不承认，与James欢爱和饮用O型阴性血的感觉同样令人痴迷沉醉，而James根本就不是伊甸园的蛇，他是那颗红艳的苹果。

身体被禁果打开的感觉相当奇妙，并非生殖器官的部位被开拓、进入、缓慢又疯狂地搅动，让Adam有种渐渐堕落的感觉。他忆起当他还是个幼童吸血鬼时，最爱蹲在森林或草丛的某个角落里看一朵花绽开的过程。紧紧拥抱在一起的花瓣缓缓绽开，青涩的香气愈渐浓郁，总能让Adam为之赞叹。

玫瑰绽放，同时被青藤缠绕，姿势暧昧缠绵。

大汗淋漓的James和额头上连一滴汗珠都未渗出的Adam不同，每一滴汗水都透着“生”的味道，Adam将脸颊贴在James的胸膛，听那些错乱但有力的心跳。

“你总是这样吗？”James一边喘气一边抓着Adam的大腿冲刺，“还是这种程度的运动对你来说只算开胃菜？”

Adam知道对方在为自己一滴汗都没流而疑惑和不甘，可他也毫无办法，吸血鬼是不会流汗的。

与此同时，James空出一只手，扶上Adam的脸颊，轻轻擦掉了Adam的泪水。

“可你哭了。”James又空出另外一只手，捧着Adam削瘦的脸颊，用指腹一下一下扶去滑落的泪珠。

“很痛吗？”James的声音低沉又温柔，问出了一点儿都不符合James气质的问题。

他不该这么温柔的。Adam抿了下嘴唇，注视着James海蓝的双眸，抓着他的右手放在唇边吻了一下。

只是吻了一下，Adam忍住了咬破James肌肤的冲动。

“Les vrais délices（真正的快乐），Passent par le supplice（来自于折磨）……”

“什么？呃，法语？”James俯下身，直接趴在Adam的胸膛上，“我听不太懂，不过，我喜欢你的嗓音，压抑的色情，真不错。”

瞧，这才是符合James气质的回答。

Adam正想着的时候，胸膛又被James低头吸吮了一下。

“……意思就是，文明和兽性，从来都是相互压制的，”Adam轻轻呼出一口气，手指捏着James额前凌乱的发丝把玩，“但你身上除了兽性什么都没有。”

“你说的没错。”James笑着露出一口白牙，还学着野兽嘶吼叫了一声，但听起来有点蠢。

留声机中旋转的碟片已经循环了几遍，James献出了汗水和精液，而Adam则是献出了泪水和精液，他们游走在地狱和天堂的两端，在终于回到人间后，一点都不想躺在床上的Adam穿着自己最喜欢的睡袍坐在了沙发上，而James则是躺在Adam的大腿上慢悠悠地点了支烟。他表情恍惚，一边看着Adam的脸，一边含着香烟，这令Adam有些困惑，但又有些好奇。

他不得不承认现在的心情不错，不错到连James当着他的面吸烟也没有阻止。

Adam注视着James的眼睛，手指像抚摸乐器一般抚摸着James的胡茬。

“要不要我再给你讲一遍‘鬼魅般的超距作用’？”

“又？我没听过，你跟别人讲过吗？”James从茶几上抓过打火机，将烟头按在打火机的金属侧身上掐灭，他毫不隐瞒的醋意令Adam感到意外。

“如果把处在量子纠缠的两颗粒子分开，将他们远离彼此，即使他们各自处在宇宙尽头的两端，只要你改变或影响其中一个，另一个就会出现完全相同的改变或影响……是不是很鬼魅？”

“所以你和我是那两颗粒子？”James眨眨眼睛。

“我不知道。”Adam坦率地回答。

他确实不知道答案是什么，在接受James的邀请之前，Adam的确认为他和James有处在量子纠缠中的可能，可他也无法确定。

这个世界上，除了时间，没有什么是永恒的东西。

Adam的睡饱系得松松垮垮，敞开的胸膛上布满了James留下的痕迹，但这些都不能证明他们会一直处于量子纠缠之中，甚至不能证明他们正处在量子纠缠之中。

相互凝视的时候，James握住了Adam的手，那种淫荡又炙热的抚摸远在调情之上，一直延续到左侧的胸膛。

“来看我的比赛吧。”James突然说道，“后天我在摩洛哥有一场排位赛。”

但Adam给出的答案是“NO”。

“这么快拒绝？真的不去？”

“不去。”

James看上去有些失落，可他还是笑着摩挲着Adam的脑后，坐起来给了Adam一个很有James风味的缠绵深吻。

“我想在赢得比赛之后立刻和你做爱。”

Adam眨了眨眼睛，依旧给出“NO”的回答。

“好吧好吧，固执的宝贝儿，”James无奈地笑笑，“假如你说的那个粒子纠缠……”

“是量子纠缠。”

“好吧，量子纠缠是真的，或许你就会说‘YES’了。”James摇摇晃晃地在Adam旁边坐好，“我渴了，还有些饿，你这儿有什么吃的东西吗？”

“从这里向南走2公里，有一家披萨店，你可以骑着摩托自便。”

“噢天啊……”James抬起双臂枕在脑后，向沙发背上一靠，“看来色诱对你真的一点儿都不起作用，我猛干了半天，连杯水都没有。”

James看上去像只受尽委屈的金毛猎犬，Adam觉得他嘟嘟囔囔的样子有些好笑，可他这里的确没有能用来招待James的食物。

“你后天在摩洛哥有一场排位赛。”Adam侧头看着James，眼珠里透着调皮的神色，而James则是抱着那头耀眼的金发大叫起来。

“哦不！你已经开始赶我走了吗？”他又连连说了好几次“真不敢相信”，才凑近Adam，用那如海水般蔚蓝的眼睛紧巴巴地盯着眼睛看。

“对了，之前在伦敦的时候，你为什么要救我？”

“我以为人类的记忆力并不超群。”

“你到底是什么人？”

“Adam。”

“好吧。”James举起双手做出投降的姿势，“我们会再见面的，你也会期待的对吧？对。”

他替Adam回答了自己的问题，无视了Adam的第四个“NO”。

 

****TBC** **


	7. Chapter 7

****Chapter 7** **

 

James说不清自己对Adam的感觉究竟是什么。

是爱？可他从来都没爱过谁。

是新鲜？这确实很新鲜，因为他是第一次知道自己也能跟男人干一炮，而且还是相当他妈的爽的一炮。

不仅仅是Adam的音乐令他着迷，那白皙冰冷的皮肤、削瘦的脸颊和全身唯一水润的双眼都让他着迷。

虽然他从来没有过急着再爬一次某位床伴的床的经历，可对于James来说，“未经历”更能激起他的兴趣。即使Adam会问他一些奇怪又文绉绉的问题——跟哲学课上极其无聊的那种差不多，即使Adam会果断把刚刚奉献了精力的他从床上赶下去，James也无法忘记与Adam的性爱。

和或温软或火辣或清纯或放荡的女人做爱当然非常舒服，James爱那种感觉，他甚至一度认为以性爱和享乐为生是唯一能让他飞速驾驶的方法，但Adam的出现将以前的“唯一”打破了。

对于James来说，这没什么不好，他曾效忠的车队就劝说过他找一个好女人结婚，过规矩的生活，他也尝试过，结果是结婚一点儿都不适合他。忠诚和陪伴是不属于一个风流赛车手的，赛车手的忠诚只献给对自己有吸引力的家伙，比如说Adam。

这个男人体内同时存在压抑和野性，看上去完全是一块儿“愤世嫉俗文艺青年”的完美模板，但他同时会露出纯真和好奇的神色。

两块磁铁之间靠的不是追逐，而是吸引，同理，两个人也一样，追逐的成功中会带有“感动”的因素，而James完全不需要那些，他需要的是完完全全的吸引。

刻意压抑的冲动、低沉的喘息、迷醉的眼神、无论如何爱抚都冰凉无比的身体，这些都是足够让James沉迷其中的要素。但他不会因为被吸引而手足无措，他才不管那种感觉是爱，还是新鲜，还是别的什么，James只知道自己想要Adam，所以他要得到Adam。

与Adam的再会是时隔了一个月以后的晚上，那天James刚刚以第一名的成绩结束了法国大奖赛，这本身就足够让他兴奋的了。当然，这期间James并非完全禁欲，他在摩洛哥大奖赛后跟三个女人睡过，可都让他觉得不够劲儿，跟Adam睡过之前的James完全可以再跟30个女人上床，可他在尝试了3个之后就把时间都用在了练习上面。

在邀请Adam来看他的比赛时，James曾说过想在比赛之后马上跟Adam做爱，那并不是假的，James才不会在欲望上作假，所以他在结束比赛后就立刻飞到了底特律。

站在Adam门前的James十分雀跃，在按响门铃后立刻退后几步冲着窗户大力挥手。看到顶层的窗帘似乎露出了细细的缝隙，James又笑着挥了几下手，才将手揣回夹克的口袋里，用力吸了口气。

两分钟后，穿着深色老旧睡袍的Adam出现在门口，靠着门框一脸阴郁地望向James。

他心情不太好？James眨眨眼，换上灿烂的笑容，快步朝Adam跑去。

“嘿Adam，你怎么样？”

Adam不太耐烦地垂下眼眸，随后又沉着下巴抬起眼。

“进来吧。”他向后退了几步，将门口让开，于是James也毫不客气地走了进去。

门在关上时发出了吱嘎的声响，听上去跟扭到腰了的特效一样，James跟在Adam身后走上台阶，一脸兴奋地到处打量。

“这里还是老样子，噢，我怀疑那块墙纸马上就要掉下来了。”他一步迈两个台阶，从身后抱住了Adam，“宝贝儿，你是不是刚刚吃掉只有一分熟的牛排或者羊腿？”

James还不知道Adam的真实身份，但他灵巧的鼻子能嗅到Adam身上散发的鲜血味——James一点儿都不讨厌这种味道。

这个拥抱被Adam轻松挣开了，这让James对Adam的力气着实吃惊了一把，因为他日思夜想的男人……或者是身体？看起来并不健壮。

Adam有着精瘦的肌肉，但从体型来看是James更为强壮，况且Adam的脸苍白又削瘦，怎么看都像个营养不良又不爱晒太阳的宅男作家。

真有趣。James边想边笑嘻嘻地跟了上去，毫不客气地占领了Adam的沙发，而Adam则是站在他对面双手抱胸看着他。

“不给我一个热情的吻吗？”James笑着向后靠靠，沙发的舒适度令他非常满意，或许他可以跟Adam在沙发上来一次，James想。

“NO。”Adam向右迈了几步，在椅子上坐下。

“那你看过法国大奖赛的转播了吗？我还冲着镜头做了飞吻，那是为你做的。”James笑着眨眨眼，可Adam只是皱了下眉头。

他不是第一次遇到摆不平的男人，但他从没遇到过摆不平的床伴。Adam是男人，但也是他的床伴，或许把“男人”和“床伴”组合在一起后麻烦了许多。不管James如何想要营造一个轻松的、适合立刻飞上本垒的气氛，不苟言笑的Adam总能把气氛降回冰点，于是James只好从口袋里掏出香烟，但连他唯一能够平和自己心情的香烟和打火机都被Adam瞬间抢走了。

“噢天啊！你那到底是什么绝技？”James震惊地盯着Adam手里的香烟盒。Adam的手速快得惊人，他甚至没有看清Adam的动作，不过对方却十分淡定地把烟盒和打火机放在茶几上，冲James傲慢地抬了抬下巴。

“从今天开始，如果你想在我的房间里呆着，就不要吸烟。”

“可上次你没这么说。”

“可我也不知道你还会再来。”

和Adam干燥的嘴唇完全不同，他的眼珠依旧是湿润的，还透着寂寞的感觉。

“我上次就说过了，”James忍不住咽了咽口水，在面对Adam的时候，他有时会底气不足，“我想在比赛结束后立刻和你做爱，而且我说过我们会再见面的。”

“我没有理由相信你。”

“好吧。”James耸了下肩膀，“可我来了不是吗？虽然我确实是个坏小子，我是说我很爱玩，可不代表我的话不可信。还有就是，不能吸烟嘴巴会特别寂寞，所以我只好一直喋喋不休惹你生气，你最好找什么东西堵住它，比如说……”

James笑着看向Adam薄薄的嘴唇。

“比如说你的嘴唇。”

James的双腿自然敞开，用相当舒服的坐姿占领着Adam平时爱坐的位置，他含笑着注视着Adam，直到对方叹息着摇头走过来，James才露出胜利的笑容，还相当狂傲地冲Adam比了个“V”。

Adam的右膝抵在James双腿间的位置，堵住了他的嘴——当然，Adam是直接用手捂住了James的嘴，而并非James期待的嘴唇。

好吧好吧，James眨了两下眼睛，舌头从唇瓣中探出，在Adam冰凉的掌心中舔了一下，没有汗的味道，所以一点都不咸，这就是Adam肌肤的奇妙之处。

对方在被舔了之后没有移开手，而是眯起那双灰蓝色的眼睛，直直盯着他的眼睛看。

先是一脸寂寞地说“可我也不知道你还会再来”，又用这么暧昧地姿势凝视着他，James的大脑中率先接收了“性爱信号”，即使Adam不一定有那个意思。

其实在比赛结束后因为不能立刻跟Adam来一发，James甚至在飞机的厕所里自行解决了一次，这可不符合他的风格，他应该接受主动送上门的空姐，而不是表情凶狠地在厕所里自慰……

他伸手握住Adam细瘦的手腕，一把将Adam推倒在沙发上，就像他刚才想过的那样。

“我硬得快炸开了，宝贝儿。”James一脸严肃地说着下流话，被压倒的Adam没有露出惊讶或厌恶的神色，而是好奇地注视着他，那双灰蓝色的眼珠中装着类似孩童探索阶段的好奇，又像学者在面对研究对象时的好奇。

James叹了口气，对着Adam抿着的薄唇亲了下去。

冰凉、干燥但柔软，Adam的舌头并没有在跟自己的舌头纠缠在一起后变得火热，可Adam越是冰凉，他就觉得越刺激。Adam是冰，他是火，但Adam是块儿能将火挑逗得更热的冰，这很奇妙，不是吗？

“你尝起来还是那么棒……”James侧头在Adam的脖子上留下几个吻痕，他原本没有在女人身上种草莓的兴趣，倒是他自己经常成为女人争相恐后耕种草莓的肥沃土地，唯有Adam不同，只有用力吸吮他白皙纤薄的皮肤，才能让James感觉到Adam是活着的。

近乎白到病态的皮肤却是柔软又紧致的，James在上一次就感受过Adam的后穴是多么充满活力了，他极其想念被紧致的后穴带入高潮的感觉，但他没有急躁地一杆入洞，反而加深了亲吻，一次又一次地翻搅着Adam的口腔。

“先去把你身上的烟味洗掉。”Adam突然推开了James。

“唉，你总是那么擅长‘调节气氛’，”James一口酸味，“你上次可没要我洗，而且你家的浴室不是坏了吗？”

“我修好了它。”

“噢……”James抓住Adam的手，在手背上啾啾啾地吻了几下，撒娇般地注视着Adam，“可我说了，我的老二已经硬得快炸开了，我想它下一秒就会像摇晃很久的香槟一样……砰——！！！”

James做了一个香槟喷射的姿势，从Adam身上老老实实爬了起来。

“好吧好吧，我去浴室开个香槟。”他终究还是敌不过Adam的眼神，只好嘟囔着弯下腰，在Adam的嘴唇上啃了一口，摇摇晃晃朝外走。

“出门往左走第一个门。”Adam慵懒沙哑的声音从身后传来，James举起胳膊懒懒地晃了晃。

“知道了知道了，脱光了等我！”

James用最快的速度冲了澡，确认自己身上香喷喷了之后光溜溜地跑回卧室，这时Adam正坐在沙发上抱着鲁特琴弹奏。

那是一首James没听过的旋律，是十分符合Adam风格的迷幻压抑的曲调。

不，确切的说，这首曲子中不仅仅是迷幻和压抑。

James没有打断Adam的弹奏，而是在他身边坐了下来，将身体靠在沙发上，闭上了眼睛。

只听了一小段的时候，James只听到了迷幻和压抑，但继续听了一阵之后，他却突然看到了驰骋在赛道上的自己。这首曲子一直在重复两段旋律，跟一圈又一圈在赛道上开着F1赛车的自己一样。

旋律流淌到耳中，进而传进大脑，让James觉得浑身的细胞都静止了，唯有心脏跳得越来越厉害。他的大脑中有一个Adam站在中间，穿着黑白分明的燕尾服，拿着指挥棒指挥着他的感觉神经。

在赛道上一圈一圈疾驰和做爱时的抽插冲刺有着相同的地方，而这首曲子的妙处就在于它会让你渐渐沉迷在循环的旋律中。James已经分不清自己正疾驰在赛道上，还是疾驰在Adam身上了。

Adam的音乐中绝对含有大麻成分，不然他为何会在循环的旋律中得到嗑药的快感？

琴声越来越轻，最终停止在第一个音符上，大脑中的“指挥者Adam”优雅地鞠躬谢幕，但James的心脏还是砰嗵砰嗵地狂跳不止。James伸手摸向Adam的手，用力将那只修长冰凉的手攥在手里。

“我差一点就要高潮了。”他缓缓睁开双眼，脑袋慵懒地靠在沙发上，侧头看向Adam。

Adam没有说话，但James在Adam的嘴角发现了似有似无的笑意，他也勾起嘴角笑了，牵着Adam的手，让Adam的掌心从自己的胸膛一直滑到耳侧，然后侧头吻了吻Adam的掌心。

在看向Adam的时候，对方也正以困惑的神色注视着他，苍白的皮肤将他的眼珠衬托得更加明亮。他们各怀心事，相互凝视着对方，但对视没有维持到10秒，James突然搂住Adam的腰，将他带进自己的怀抱。

Adam珍爱的鲁特琴已被轻轻放在一旁，所以他能放心地让Adam坐在自己的大腿上，James剥掉Adam的睡袍，让两人赤裸相待，像婴儿贴着母亲般将脸颊贴在Adam的左胸膛，然后他发觉到Adam的心跳极为缓慢。

James不可置信地又确认了一次，抬头望着Adam的眼睛。

“你的心跳很慢，很微弱，我好像感觉不到它。”James担心道。

“你所感知的世界太小了，不是吗？”Adam淡定自若地回答，低头在James的唇瓣上留下一个轻吻。

这个吻不带任何情欲，可却拥有激起James挑战欲的力量，James几乎是用将Adam完全扣进自己身体的力量拥抱着他，将舌头探进Adam的喉咙，给了Adam一个粗暴又窒息的深吻。他们的身体中间几乎没有距离，James的硬棒贴在Adam的腹部，如火山喷发前一般灼热。

Adam的身体越是冰凉，James就越是铁了心地要将他弄热，James的舌尖从Adam的下巴向下舔舐，留下一道色情的水痕。

再往下就是淡色的凸起，整个胸膛上最柔软的部位了，可James非要把那两颗柔软的小东西弄得比他的肌肉还硬，让它们湿漉漉地挺立在苍白的肌肤上。James的身体渐渐前倾，而Adam则是慢慢后仰，最后以头抵在地毯上的姿势由James抓着细腰啃咬。

James低下头，将那根柔软的淡色阴茎含进嘴里。

这是他第一次给男人口交，但这可难不住“性爱天才”James。瞧，刚才还以自然状态垂在胯间的家伙已经硬起来了，可它显然有些含蓄，和它的主人一样。James看向Adam，继续着吞吐。

Adam的脸颊依旧没有任何血色，那双水润的眼睛倒是深邃了许多。他的喉结滚动了一下，发出类似猫科动物被爱抚时舒服的“咕噜”声，艳红的舌尖探出，舔了下干燥的嘴唇。

如果一个冷面美人对你露出欲求的神色，会比一个热情的美人投怀送抱更让人激动，这跟不爱理人的猫咪突然蹭了下你的手臂一样令人兴奋。

瞧，小猫咪的胸脯终于开始起伏了，呼吸也不再平稳，这是只多可爱的黑猫啊！James更加想要看到Adam陷入疯狂的一面，所以他停下了吞吐，抓着Adam的腰，将Adam一把抱起。

当他的硬家伙顺利插进小洞时，两个人已经在床上接吻到难舍难分了。

“我确定不只是你的音乐里有大麻，你身上也有。”James喘息着，在Adam的胸膛上用力咬了一下。

他也不知道是自己太热了，还是Adam真的被他疯狂的爱抚挑起了情欲，James突然觉得Adam的身体有了几分温度。

这简直太棒了！就好像是因为他，Adam终于活了起来一样，是因为他，这幅苍白的身体才变得鲜活又色情，他终于发动了Adam这辆漂亮至极的F1赛车，用极致的速度一圈又一圈地飞驰。

Adam的呻吟跟他听过的叫床声都不同，他的声音是压抑的、挣扎的、渴求的。连James都不知道，这个拥有削瘦的、苍白的、从头到脚都被文艺气息浸透了的男人会如此热爱激烈的性爱，别问他怎么知道，他就是知道。

在他的搅动和抽插更加疯狂的时候，Adam的腰和大腿会开始抽搐，可阴茎却湿漉漉的，硬邦邦地顶在James的腹部。他用吸吮和舔咬在Adam的身体上留下一朵朵红艳的玫瑰，但Adam从没拒绝过这种行为。

James一连猛干了三次，才满足地退了出来，在两片薄薄的嘴唇上亲了两下，露出热情的撒娇的笑容。

“宝贝儿，我开始有些相信那个粒子纠缠了。”

“是量子纠缠。”Adam的声音慵懒又微弱，似乎是累极了。

“就是那个，”James侧头注视着Adam，“你不觉得我们在性爱上非常合得来吗？当我的老二插进你又紧又棒的屁股里时，你的屁股紧紧吸着我的老二，当我快速抽插的时候，你的里面会跟着我的动作一收一缩，这跟你说的什么……只要改变或者影响其中一个，另一个就会出现完全相同的改变或者影响……不是一样的吗？”

James越说越兴奋，还模仿Adam的口吻说了句“真鬼魅”。

于是已经闭上眼睛的Adam终于忍不住睁开眼，给了James一个嫌弃的白眼。

“这是我第一次听到如此下流的解释方式。”Adam慢慢呼出一口气，“况且，你在跟别人发生性行为的时候，那些性器官也会配合着你的性器官做出反应……这并不是唯一性，所以你的解释不合理，只有下流。”

“Oh come on！那不一样！”James激动地爬了起来，“你一定感觉到了，我的老二和你的屁股绝对跟原配的钥匙和锁一样！或者是剑和剑鞘……反正就是特别契合！”

他像发现新大陆般的激动没有感染到Adam，对方干脆转过身，背对着James开始睡觉，还用冰凉细长的脚丫踹了他一脚。

“天快亮了，别吵我，饿了自己叫披萨，不许吸烟。”

Adam在睡着之前从床边抓了张披萨店的外送卡片扔给了James。

瞧他的Adam宝贝儿多贴心，运动了那么长时间，James确实饿了。

看着布满吻痕的性感裸背和让自己爱不释手的白嫩屁股，James笑着捏着卡片从床上坐了起来。

“粒子纠缠还挺费体力的。”他摸了摸Adam的头发，发现它们看上去像乱草一样干燥，可实际上还挺软的，有些像缅因猫的毛。

“Good night,my love.”James在Adam的头发上吻了一下，意识到他是第一次在欢爱过后，如此眷恋着一个人。

 

****TBC** **


	8. Chapter 8

****Chapter 8** **

 

James醒来时，Adam已经换上了手术服和白大褂，正戴着听诊器为他检查心跳。

“噢，Dr……Dr.Faust？”James刚刚睡醒，声音沙哑但迷人，他特意确认了两次Adam的胸牌，上面的名字不是“Dr.Adam”，而是“Dr.Faust”，“为什么是Faust？”James疑惑道。

Adam继续用听诊器听着他的心跳，没有回答这个问题，于是James识趣地笑了笑，配合Adam换上“识趣”的问题。

“所以……Dr.Faust，我的心脏有什么问题吗？”

“它很健康。”Adam把听筒从耳朵上取了下来。

“你还要帮我检查一下其他地方吗？比如……”James抓着Adam的手腕，将那只冰凉的右手放在自己的腹部，“这里？”

他让Adam的手从腹部渐渐滑到更下面的位置。

“或者这里？”

Adam的眼睛微微眯起，轻轻挣开他的手，把听诊器挂在脖子上。

“我得出门一趟。”他的语调十分冷淡，丝毫不像刚刚才跟James玩过“医生情趣游戏”的样子。

“亲爱的，我从来不知道你还是个医生。”James又提起刚才的话题，他总是想要多了解Adam一些，可对方也总是不想让他多了解自己一些，“还是说，其实你是黑手党？或者是专做隐秘工作的特工？你该不会杀过人吧？”

James特意用了轻松的、带着玩笑之意的语调说道，而Adam明亮的灰蓝色眼珠却暗了下来。

“你可以随意想象，”Adam平静地注视着James，“或者你可以相信，你眼中的Adam就是Adam。”

“好吧，我的神秘宝贝儿，”James妥协道，“不过出门前你可别忘了这个。”

他撑起身体搂住Adam的脖子，给了对方一个足够色情的吻。

“这是什么？”

在一吻结束后，James还用手掌摩挲着Adam的脖子时，Adam显得有些疑惑。

“这是在提醒你，你还有个可爱的情人在被窝里等着你，噢，对了，是跟你处在量子纠缠中的甜心情人。”这次James终于说对了“量子纠缠”的名字。

Adam的双臂撑在床垫上，轻轻垂下头，随后又缓缓抬起，用一双迷茫又湿润的眼睛看着James。

“我不明白，”他微微歪着头，“我认为你没有必要这么做，你是会在床上等同一个床伴回来的家伙吗？”

“可我们不是正处在‘纠缠’状态中吗？”James笑了，“我的Adam宝贝儿，老实说我根本搞不懂‘粒子’是什么，或许你想说的就是你爱上我了，而我也爱上你了，就这么简单。”

“不，没有那么简单，处于量子纠缠的两颗粒子是彼此的唯一，但对你而言，我并不是唯一，而对我而言，我还有音乐。”Adam的视线中带着固执和认真，他起身从床边拿起皮质手套和墨镜，迈开脚步向楼梯走去。

“你除了音乐以外没有别的情人？连女人都没有？”James追问道，但Adam已经离开了房间，于是他只好重新躺回床上。

James金色的脑瓜枕着结实的胳膊，有些心慌意乱，比如说对Adam的反应，比如说对自己的反应。

就连他自己都被自己会说出“我也爱上你了”这种话吓了一跳，James用手指捏了捏嘴唇，从床上坐了起来。

Adam外出，他当然觉得无聊，所以他只好用探索房间来打发时间——即使这并不礼貌。

“好吧好吧，我只是想多了解Adam一些。”James自我安慰，走到卧室的照片墙边。

他第一次来Adam家里的时候就注意到那一整面墙的黑白照片了，不过他认识的家伙并不多，约莫知道那是些名人。James从左扫视到右，发现没有自己感兴趣的家伙，摇摇头，挑了张唱片放在留声机上，边听音乐边继续他的探索。

那些照片该不会都是Adam的前任吧？但James无法想象Adam跟李小龙谈情说爱的画面，更无法想象Adam跟莎士比亚搞上床的画面，于是他干脆放弃了思考。

那些照片上的家伙或许只是Adam的偶像，就像小孩子会在房间里挂上雷神的海报一样。对，就是这样，James终于找到了最合理的解释，心情愉悦地跟着旋律哼歌。

他正随意翻着碟片看，发现碟片旁边放着一个木雕盒子，就随手打开了，真的只是随手，James深吸了口气，挑了挑眉头，解开了剪报上系着的丝带。

“OK，OK，让我来看看Adam宝贝儿都藏了些什么……”

他将卷起的剪报展开，随即惊讶地瞪大了双眼，几秒钟后开始傻笑。如果让跟他上过床或者想要跟他上床的女士们看到James此刻的笑容，说不定会怀疑自己的眼光和荷尔蒙都出了问题。

“我的天啊，Adam宝贝儿，我当然也爱你。”James笑着呼了两口气，将那些印着自己照片和花边新闻的剪报重新卷好，捧着盒子中的录影带去了一楼，果不其然，那些录影带中藏着惊喜后的惊喜，James根本没有想到，录影带中的内容全部都是自己参加比赛的录像。

他笑嘻嘻地盯着电视看了一会儿，又重新把它们带回楼上，按照原样放好。

噢，我一定和Adam两情相悦了，James轻飘飘地想。

他觉得自己从未如此快乐过，觉得或许认真谈次恋爱也不错，只要对象是Adam。

那个冷淡的，会毫不留情拒绝自己的Adam竟然藏着自己的剪报和录影带？这太不可思议了！Adam到底是什么时候收集了那些东西的？他会看着自己的录影带打手枪吗？

想象着Adam收集这些时的样子，James的笑容越来越蠢，可他并不在乎。

留声机中播放的音乐是James从未听过的，他很喜欢属于Adam的沉闷摇滚风格，James在沙发上随意躺着，一边持续傻笑一边聆听美妙的音乐。

Adam也在意着他，这真是太令人高兴了，高兴到James想马上来一发。于是实战派的James立刻握住了自己的老二。

他一边听着音乐一边念着Adam的名字，直到将自己送上高潮。在回味余韵的时候，James慢慢睁开眼，Adam正双手交叉抱着胸面无表情地看着他。

“咦？亚……Adam？宝贝儿你是猫吗？走路连声音都没有？”

James被吓了一跳，不过他只是因为突然看到面前站着个人而已，并不会因为自慰被看到而羞愧。

“原来你说的是真的。”

“什么？”

“你说会听着我的音乐打手枪。”

“现在是听着你的音乐，想着你的脸打手枪。”James抛了个媚眼，“等等？宝贝儿，你出门难道是去吃独食了吗？”

James又在Adam身上闻到了血腥味儿，他之前猜想过那种味道可能是因为Adam刚刚吃了烤羊腿。

“对，我吃了烤羊腿。”Adam边说边把手里的纸袋扔给James，里面装着一些汉堡和炸鸡，还有两瓶水。

“你去医院吃了烤羊腿？”James拿起一只鸡腿啃了起来，含糊不清地问道，“我的烤羊腿呢？”

Adam在James身边坐下，将手套摘下扔到茶几上，但他没有回答。

“好吧，”James又拿了个汉堡，“那么，你是什么时候开始收集我的那些比赛录像的？”

Adam立刻转头瞪了他一眼。

“你还看到了什么？”

“你的照片墙，碟片，还有碟片旁边的那个盒子，里面装着我的剪报和录像带，就这些。”James坦白，“宝贝儿，我只是想多了解你一些，虽然我知道私自翻看你的东西并不礼貌……你会生我的气吗？”

他放下汉堡，用相当无辜的类似于温和大型犬的眼神注视着Adam，直到对方低头轻轻揉了两下眉心后，才向Adam身边挪了挪，用肩膀轻轻碰了下对方的肩膀。

“我看到录像带和剪报之后乐傻了，我好像从来没有那么高兴过。”

James等待着Adam的回答，终于，在他热情的注视下，Adam还是侧着头看向了他。

“算了。”Adam轻声说道。

James笑了，用沾着油的嘴唇在Adam的脸上亲了一口。

“可是光看录像也没什么意思吧，来现场看我的比赛吧！”

“NO.”

“真的不去？”

“不去。”

Adam的拒绝依然坚定，坚定到James也意识到不管自己如何软磨硬泡Adam都不会松口了，所以他识趣地继续吃汉堡。

“我结过婚，”James在吃光纸袋中最后一只鸡腿后舔了舔沾上油的手指，笑着接住了Adam扔过来的毛巾，“不过直到我的死对头问我，‘你神秘的妻子在哪’的时候，我才意识到我从来没有在乎过她来不来看我的比赛，即使她是我的妻子，即使我以为我爱她。”

James靠在沙发上，侧着头看着Adam的侧脸。

“后来我的前妻劈腿了，我也一点都不觉得难过，我去找了她，也说了些挽回的话，不过我们依旧没有和好，因为我也意识到她说得没错，我们之间的确没有爱情。Adam，你是第一个让我期望能来现场看我比赛的人，这种感觉很奇妙，让我很兴奋，也很高兴。”James笑了，向Adam伸出手，捏着他尖瘦的下巴轻轻摩挲着，直到Adam看向自己。

“这种感觉很奇妙，所以，我不可能无视它，我想顺着感觉走下去。”

“即使感觉总有出错的时候？”

“即使感觉总有出错的时候。”James凝视着Adam的眼睛，慢慢凑近对方，“宝贝儿，爱情本来就是没有道理可言，没有规律可循的东西，不是吗？不过，你知道我还有一个‘亨特变道王’的称号吗？”

“是指你那个侵略性的超车技巧？”Adam缓慢地眨了下眼睛。

“没错，所以你应该也知道，我会带你开向对的方向。”

“对的方向？那么终点在哪？”

“我也不知道，”James贴近Adam，近到双方的呼吸都打到了对方的脸上，“或许没有终点，或许有，不过要过很长的时间。”

“连你引以为豪的‘感觉’也不知道？”Adam的声音又轻又低，骚动着James的耳膜。

“不知道，但是我知道，我硬了。”

Adam立刻露出嫌弃又疑惑的表情，James却笑吟吟地搂住了Adam的腰，用嘴唇煽情地摩挲着他的唇。

“你穿着医生服的样子太迷人了。”

“这不是理由。”

“这确实是最重要的理由，”James将身体压了上去，“或许次要的理由是我过于精力绝伦？这是病吗？你帮我治治？”

他贴在Adam的身上蹭来蹭去，嘴唇从Adam的唇瓣滑到下巴，然后是柔软的脖子，形状分明的锁骨。James把头埋进Adam的胸膛，将两颗藏在绿色手术服后面的乳头舔湿。

抬眼看向Adam的时候，对方正轻喘着凝视着自己，Adam修长的手指抚摸着他的金发，像是在思考什么一样，眉毛皱着，眼中带着迷惑。

“Adam，给我念念《Le Bien Qui Fait Mal》的歌词吧，像你喜欢的那样，用吟游诗人的方式吟诵它们……”

Adam迟疑了一下，用他慵懒又低沉的嗓音吟诵起歌词，直到今日，James才意识到，这首让他坠入爱河的歌其实是为他而写的，如果问他为什么知道，James会笑着回答“或许是鬼魅的量子纠缠在提示我”。

他跟着Adam的吟诵不断用舌头爱抚着苍白滑嫩的胸膛，让Adam的声音越来越颤抖，让他的吟诵听上去像是色情又压抑的呻吟。

“Je m'enivre de ce poison（我沉迷于这毒药），A en perdre la raison（直至丧失了理性）……”

沉迷于彼此，直到丧失了理性，也要一同滑向深谷……

James抱起Adam的腰，含住那两片诱人的薄唇。

 

****TBC** **


	9. Chapter 9

****Chapter 9** **

 

1976年8月，德国大奖赛，纽伯格林赛道。

F1赛季日程上最高危的赛道，全长14.2英里，共185个转角和弯道，在F1比赛中又被称为——“坟场”。

仅从电视转播中就能感受到气候是多么的糟糕异常，部分赛道也处于危险的湿漉状态——这足以构成F1赛事事故的重要因素了。

Adam坐在电视机前，手肘撑在腿上，上半身前倾，抿着嘴唇紧紧盯着电视屏幕。

James的“死对头”Niki Lauda似乎发起了一场车手集会，就算没在集会现场，Adam也知道那无非就是出于对安全的考虑，不想上场才发起的集会，但Lauda的“劝说集会”显然失败了，比赛依旧按照原计划进行。

屏幕中的车手们已经准备完毕，Adam盯着James——准确的说是James的那辆迈凯伦赛车。

“Niki Lauda和James Hunt齐头并进冲在方阵最前，就像一骑绝尘一样！”

F1赛事解说员的声音相当激动，电视这头的Adam也深深吸了口气，目光追随着James的迈凯伦赛车。领先跑过第一个拐角的是Lauda的法拉利，James被落在第二位，Adam捏紧了拳头，但形势很快又有了新变化。

“梅斯飞一般地超过了Hunt！他使用干胎的决定是对的，现在梅斯超过了Lauda！约琛·梅斯，迈凯伦队的12号现在领跑！”

看来James使用的是雨胎，那个叫梅斯的家伙之所以能显著领先，无非就是仗着干胎的优势，可赛车本来就有很大一部分赌博性质在里面，一个赛车手不但要堵上自己的运气和判断，甚至要堵上自己的性命……

Adam眉头紧皱，盯着电视转播中乱成一团的维修站。在看到梅斯的甜头之后，所有选手都决定换胎，而此刻领跑的车手依旧是约琛·梅斯。James似乎也换好了干胎，不过Niki Lauda还在后面，看来他想要追上James确实有难度了……Adam想。

如果这场比赛是Niki Lauda赢，James将无缘世界冠军，Adam自然希望James能赢得冠军，被落在后面的Lauda冲了出去，超越一辆又一辆车，他这种拼命加速超车的方式或许会给James来带威胁……Adam咬了咬拇指的指甲。

镜头转到领先的梅斯身上，James正全力弥补着差距，这时跑道的另外一侧似乎发生了事故。

“……有数量车被波及，好像是法拉利当中的一辆……”现场播报员的声音听上去有些紧张。

法拉利？那不会是……

两分钟后，Adam的猜测就得到了证实，Lauda所驾驶的法拉利赛车的油箱被撞穿，被卷入事故中的另外两个车手也没能避开火灾现场，但他们毫发无伤，并且跟其他人一起积极拯救Lauda了。而严重烧伤的Lauda在800度的高温地狱中被困了近乎1分钟后，才被送去了美瀚医院。

这就是F1赛事，高度危险性与死亡息息相关，只要稍不留神或运气不好就会受伤，甚至丧命。Adam轻轻叹了口气，把录好的录影带放好。

Lauda跟他毫无关系，可他担心James，“对手”从另一个角度来说也可以译为“朋友”，James看上去相当不靠谱又风流成性，可那不代表James不在乎朋友。

事故发生的第二天，Adam的电话响了，他犹豫几秒钟后接起，对方还没开口，Adam就从喘气声中听出了对方是James。

“James……”

“嘿……是我，宝贝儿。”James的声音听起来像在强打精神，Adam眨了眨眼睛，没有说话。

“你怎么样？我真想见见你，亲亲你可爱的嘴唇，可惜我离底特律太远了……”James越说越没底气，最终留给Adam一个叹息。

“Niki发起了车手集会，他说赛道太危险了，想要劝说所有人放弃这次比赛，可我反驳他说如果放弃了，世界冠军就是他的了，这不公平……”James的声音充满了歉疚，“我刚刚想要给他写信，可我写了几句就撕掉了，于是我找了一间公共电话亭给你打电话……”

听着James自责的声音，Adam轻轻叹了口气。

“你想听我说什么？安慰你？”

“哈哈……我知道你不可能安慰我，我只是……只是……”Adam似乎能透过话筒看到一只正可怜兮兮靠在电话亭里的金毛猎犬，“我只是想听听你的声音。”

金毛猎犬垂头丧气。

人在低落的时候，最想见的大概是自己最在意的人吧，从这点来看人类和吸血鬼似乎挺像的。James向来都只跟着自己的感觉走，他会打电话过来，就代表James现在最在乎的对象是……

“是我？”

Adam摸了摸额头，用力向后倒去，将身体的重量都交付给沙发。

James会打电话过来，就说明他不会出什么问题，即使他还为Lauda的事情自责，但James始终是个向前看的家伙，所以Adam不需要过度担心。

他回忆起这场比赛前他们腻在一块儿相处的情景，那时James捏着他的下巴轻轻摩挲，注视着他的眼睛，语气十分真挚地诉说爱意，Adam知道James的话中没有虚假，因为James不屑于用谎言去骗取床伴的真心。

“这种感觉很奇妙，所以，我不可能无视它，我想顺着感觉走下去。”

顺着感觉走下去……或许跟创作歌曲一样？对Adam而言，只要顺着感觉，音符就会一个一个出现在脑海，流淌到指尖，以琴弦奏响。

Adam十分清楚他想创造什么样的音乐，但他不清楚对于突然闯入自己世界的James，他到底想从他身上获得什么。

跟James的通话时间不足十分钟，而中间更多的是两方一同沉默，最后似乎是James被谁叫了才挂断了电话，Adam在放下话筒后陷入了迷茫。

他抱着特鲁琴靠在卧室里的沙发上，感觉自己正跟着播放的碟片一起转动。如果只是一夜欢愉，Adam或许不会这么迷茫，即使他承认自己的确对一个血液并不洁净的风流赛车手动了心，他也不能立刻做出跟他厮守终生的决定。

James说得没错，爱情本来就没有道理可言，也没有规律可循，所以看开一切只顺着感觉走的James才会那么干脆地向自己表露真心。可是Adam不同，他永远不可能像James一样开放，他固执又自傲的个性注定会让他在伴侣的问题上纠结不停。

吸血鬼中有忠于享乐的家伙，当然也有崇尚始终如一的家伙，如果Adam真的选择了James，他也会要求James同样始终如一，可Adam不敢赌一把。

停不下来的纠结一直持续到James的下一个电话，James马上就要参加赛季的最后一场比赛了，但他一如反常地没有邀请Adam。

“这狗屁天气真够要命的，”电话那端的James笑道，“不过我很快就能拿到世界冠军了，宝贝儿，好好看着电视转播，然后脱光在床上等着你的世界冠军！”

James依然开着不入流的玩笑，但Adam知道James在紧张，通过电视能看到日本现在正处于豪雨强风的天气，电视画面迷迷茫茫显然是因为雾气和雨水打湿了摄像头。

Adam抿了抿嘴唇，低声说了句“好”。

“哇哦！我没听错吧！我以为又会被拒绝！噢我得准备了，我先挂了！”

James用活泼的音调结束了通话，像是十分欢快的G大调的最后一段，可Adam依然觉得对方拿着听筒的手在颤抖。

Adam抿紧了嘴唇。他知道此刻的自己什么都不能为James做，只能目不转睛地盯着电视屏幕，看James如何英勇地完成73圈的比赛，如何以积分第一名的成绩拿到世界冠军。

“……新的世界冠军——James Hunt！”

电视转播中的镜头转向和队友拥抱在一起的James，Adam一直揪紧的心脏也终于放松下来，湿润的眼珠落下泪水，但他知道自己并不是因为James得到冠军而哭泣，他的泪水，是为没有失去James而庆祝的。

Adam垂着头，任凭泪珠一颗颗砸在地板上，像孩子一样抽泣着。直到比赛最后一刻他都心焦难耐，他的视线只能一直追逐着电视屏幕上模模糊糊的迈凯伦赛车，即便他甚至看不到坐在赛车中James的表情，也看不到James被变速杆磨破的手掌——

Adam意识到，他第一次对“死亡”产生了恐惧。

他已经活了500岁，他以为自己可以随时结束自己的生命，可他却因为一个“雄性僵尸”畏惧了。

“Le désir devient ma prison（欲望使我作茧自缚），A en perdre la raison（直至彻底丧失理性）……”

Adam带着哭腔吟诵着歌词，像虔诚的信徒般将装着James录影带和剪报的木雕盒子捧在胸口。

如果这份甜蜜的痛苦终究是要承受的，他愿意尝试——哪怕那只是在无尽的时光里，被James占有的瞬间。

 

****TBC** **


	10. Chapter 10

****Chapter 10** **

 

犹豫地抿了抿嘴唇，Adam伸手握住了门把手，他当然知道按响门铃的家伙是谁，可他现在不知要用什么样的表情去面对对方。

Adam觉得有些紧张，如果他是人类，此刻的门把手上一定会沾上因紧张而冒出的手汗，打开门后在看到对方那双比清澈的海洋还蔚蓝璀璨的双眸后会红了脸颊，不过他是一个鲜少露出表情的吸血鬼，所以门把手依然干燥，他的脸上也没有什么表情。

他推开门，缓慢地抬起头，本来就紧紧抿着的两片嘴唇来回摩擦了几下，台阶下站着的是双手插在裤兜里望着他的James——他已经是世界冠军了，可依旧穿着随性的牛仔裤和T恤，而且他……没有穿鞋。

“世界冠军要逃过记者们的追踪跟他的情人约会，还真是不容易呢。”James笑道，嘴角牵出一道活泼的笑纹。他的相貌和气质和Adam古旧的住所一点都不相符，那头耀眼的金发该是阳光的宠儿，或是在某个灯光淫靡的派对中染上酒精和香水的味道，而不是跑到这栋在外人看来无异于鬼屋的老旧别墅前，和一个性格古怪的吸血鬼混在一起。

那双眼睛果然如他所想一般，比清澈的海洋还蔚蓝璀璨，直率又充满魅力，吸引着Adam一步步走下台阶。

Adam没有说话，他静静地握住了James的手腕，然后拉着那只强壮的手腕将James的右手从裤兜里拽了出来，在上面落下一个如骑士誓约般的吻。

James显然没有料到Adam会主动亲吻自己，即使那个吻和15世纪老派绅士的吻差不多，他海蓝色的双眸中尽是错愕，不过从错愕到惊喜只经历了蝴蝶振翅的功夫。James任由Adam牵着他的手，和他一同走进别墅。

老旧的门依然发出吱嘎吱嘎的响声，可这没有消减两人之间情动的气氛。舍去了寒暄的步骤，Adam一改往日的冷淡，搂住James的脖子，给了他一个冰凉的深吻。然后他稍微退后一些，低着下巴抬眼看着一脸诧异但却止不住傻笑的James。

“我一定是中了大奖。”James傻笑着喃喃自语，Adam轻声回道“你不是中了F1的头等奖吗”，就被James一把抓了过去。

几乎被揉进James身体里的Adam闭上了眼睛，和James吻得难舍难分，房子内有些年头的木头味道被James的味道取代，可那感觉却不坏。

噢，他一定是喝了一瓶香槟，两杯波本，不过他没有吸烟……Adam一边想着一边搂紧了James的脖子。

他们一边接吻一边上楼，双方同样迫不及待，仿佛只有立刻融为一体才能活下去般纠缠在一起。Adam的衬衫被James撕开，裤子也被扯了下来，他的手被James牵引着，颤抖着解开了James牛仔裤的扣子，而James则是急不可耐地将牛仔裤踢了下去，用硬邦邦的老二磨蹭着Adam的肚子。

James灵活的舌头不但能勾火，连灵魂都能勾走，这个明明拥有天神般相貌的男人却拥有恶魔的能力，连吸血鬼都为他着迷。

“现在，直接进来。”Adam用命令的口吻说道，他迫不及待想要这个男人，这个在赛道上用命拼来世界冠军的男人。

“什么？”James愣了一下，迟疑道，“宝贝儿，我确实想立刻把你按在墙上干你，可你会受伤的，要知道男人和女人的身体构造不同……”

“直接进来。”Adam坚定地重复了一遍，用湿润的眼珠看着James，在他微张的嘴唇上咬了一下——只是像人类调情一样的舔咬，Adam克制住了想用尖牙刺破他诱人的皮肤，汲取鲜血的冲动，“用你的，直接插进来。”

“该死的。”James喘息着怒吼一声，抓着Adam的大腿用力挤进干涩的后穴，没有经过扩张和润滑的后穴当然流了血，但Adam不在乎，他要的就是这份疼痛，因为现在唯有James带来的疼痛，才能让他感觉到他和James是活着的。

James注视着他的视线中有疼惜，也有压抑，他本该将疯狂的欲望全无保留地发泄在Adam的身上，可James舍不得，Adam在他的眼神中读出了这个，因为James正爱着Adam。

James双眼通红地托着Adam的屁股，抱着他一步步走上台阶，和Adam一同倒在了卧室的床上。

“痛吧？”James喘息着问道，他的小心翼翼让Adam湿了眼眶，爱情总是有让人变成傻瓜的力量，但却足以令冷血的吸血鬼动容，Adam将头贴在James的胸膛上，双腿勾住他的腰。

“干我，快点儿，就像你坐在你的迈凯伦赛车里玩命踩着油门一圈一圈冲到终点那样……现在，干我。”他不敢再看James的眼睛，James的每一寸肌肤都炙热异常，他怕那双眼睛会烫坏了他，他怕吸血鬼无法承受这份炙热。

“宝贝儿你真辣……但你会被弄坏的。”James难耐地舔着嘴唇，海蓝色的眼睛因情动而黯淡，甚至有些泛红，他从Adam的下巴舔到耳垂，反复几次后在Adam的唇上咬了一口。

接下来的性爱如Adam所愿，他们用身体谱写着激烈的乐章，而他是那个任James摆弄的音符。Adam从最低音瞬间冲入最高音，又重新坠入谷底，他的心脏仿佛被James用绳子拴住了提在空中，可身体却沉在James的身下，James是他唯一能够攀附的蜘蛛丝，唯有紧紧抱着对方才能得到“生”的安心。

后穴撕裂的伤口已经开始愈合了，但在激烈的动作中又被James撑开，反反复复，让Adam感受着循环往复的刺痛和瘙痒。Adam开始意识到吸血鬼的身体是个无底洞，超强的自愈能力只会让他觉得无论从James那里吞食了多少精液也无法得到满足。

好在能让他满足的还有James狂乱却充满迷恋的深吻。

“你在怪我？”James喘着粗气注视着Adam，眉尖的汗水从眼角滑过，散发着人类成熟男性的荷尔蒙。

Adam当然明白James在说什么。

他在问自己是否在因他在比赛中舍弃性命般的冲刺而生气。

答案当然是不，他只是害怕，害怕会失去James。

“那是你的选择。”Adam垂下眼睛，手指在James的肩膀上拨弄着。

James低下头吻了Adam的睫毛，身体相交的部位继续着律动，Adam将头埋进James的胸膛，觉得自己听到了越来越烈的雨声。

噢，原来这不是雨声，Adam紧紧抿着嘴唇。

这是James的心跳……

即使疯狂的性爱让他思绪混乱，Adam始终没有咬破James的脖子，即便他已经幻想过很多次James的味道了。

Adam不想那么做。

James说Adam会被弄坏，可他并不知道，他们之中可能被弄坏的人只会是James。

Adam的手指在James的脖子上游走摩挲，直到James满足地抱紧了他，Adam才缓缓地舒了口气。

“嘿，让我看看你的伤口，刚才流血……咦？”James退出后，用手指反复确认着刚才受伤的位置，直到他不得不相信伤口已经愈合了，James才叹了口气。

“你到底是什么人？”

“Adam。”在上次James这样问他的时候，Adam就给了他这样的答案，不过James这次也一样没有继续追究。

James累极了，拥着Adam睡了过去，在醒来时又拥着Adam做了一次，然后James去洗澡，Adam则是穿着他的白大褂去医院提货，但他却被告知那个医生已经不在医院效力了。

血源供给出了问题令Adam焦躁不已，可他也只能先回去，再做其他打算。

回程时路边的风景变得破碎暗沉，Adam混混沌沌地思考着血浆和James，把老爷车停进杂草丛生的后院。

上楼走进卧室，正躺在床上听音乐的James冲他招了招手。

“晚上好，Dr.Faust，要帮我检查一下身体吗？”

Adam脱掉白大褂，把听诊器扔到沙发上，在床边坐了下来，James立刻起身凑了过来，从身后揽住了Adam的肩膀。

“噢，怎么了宝贝儿？你看起来像是弄丢了沙丁鱼罐头的猫咪。”

Adam不太喜欢这个比喻，但James的确猜中了一半，他确实面临着饿肚子的危机。

他或许可以跟下一位在供血室上班的医生继续交易，但在那之前他必须弄清楚对方的来历，以及下一位医生提供的血液洁净度是否可信……所以暂时他还不能轻举妄动。

“我已经不是Dr.Faust了。”Adam皱着眉头。

“宝贝儿，别这样垂头丧气的，不过就是一份工作。”James显然只是认为Adam弄丢了工作，他像黄金猎犬般贴心地蹭蹭Adam的颈窝，“你忘了你的甜心是世界冠军吗？你可以跟我回伦敦，如果你还想在医院就职，我可以帮你。”

“不，跟你住在一起不安全。”Adam当机立断拒绝了。

“为什么？你是怕上门来的记者？”James侧头注视着Adam，“我还有另一栋别墅可以住，我们住在那里，我会保护你的。”

不，你需要保护的是你自己。Adam摇了摇头，但他没有说出实情。

“你是世界冠军，而我是个隐居的音乐人。”Adam挑了个次要点说道，“而且我的乐器都在这里。”

“我会帮你找到更棒的乐器。”James挪动身体，蹭到Adam身边坐下，“这里的房子就交给那个Ian管理，我们可以付给他一笔管理费，如果你想念这些乐器了，我们可以坐我的私人飞机回来。”

“……你确定你要跟我住在一起？”Adam也看向James，眉头微蹙，眼中尽是疑惑。

他不是那种热衷于和恋人黏在一起的类型，而他认为James也不是。

“我说过，我要顺着感觉走下去，所以我希望你跟我去伦敦，你可以在别墅里尽情地玩音乐，我保证你不会受到打扰的。”James笑得真挚又天真。

Adam这次没有立刻回绝James，他若有所思地盯着James看了一阵，轻轻垂下头。

James就是这样的男人，他好像不知畏惧为何物，只是一个劲地向前冲，不管是赛车也好，寻欢作乐也好，还是……像现在这样一股脑地陷入恋情。

Adam以前在伦敦住过很长一段时间，他的确不讨厌伦敦，而且留在底特律也无法保证一定能找到干净的血源供给，所以他或许应该接受James的邀请。

“你确定你能搞到好的乐器吗？”

“当然！”James自信地笑了。

“好吧，但你必须保证我的饮食问题。”Adam妥协道。

“没问题！”James欢呼雀跃道，“其实英国菜没那么糟糕，如果你不喜欢，法式意式德式美式中式日式随意换，噢，我们还可以每天都烤两只羊腿！”

其实那不是菜式的问题……Adam叹了口气，不过他没有反驳James。

“但愿你不会后悔。”Adam沉重地看了James一眼，从抽屉里翻出一本护照丢给James。

“我当然不会后悔！噢！这简直太棒了！”James笑着接过护照，美滋滋地翻开，又无奈地皱眉笑道，“宝贝儿，我从来不知道你还有一个……Stephan Dedalus的名字？”

“你不知道的还有很多。”Adam走到沙发旁拿起他的鲁特琴，抱在怀中轻轻抚摸着琴身，“你打算什么时候出发？我需要托运行李。”

 

****TBC** **


	11. Chapter 11

****Chapter 11** **

 

Adam还在睡着。

但今天已经是第四天了。

开始James以为Adam只是因为不适应时差才一直睡着，所以他一直没有叫醒Adam，但若仅仅是在倒时差，不至于连续睡上三天三夜吧？

Adam的睡姿并不规矩，看上去像只玩闹过后露着肚皮睡着的小豹子，他的肤色原本就毫无血色十分苍白，所以James没有察觉到Adam有什么异样，他以为Adam只是贪睡。

在床边坐下，柔软的床垫立刻向James的方向凹陷一块，James低头打量起Adam的脸。

他发现Adam的眉头紧皱成一团，呼吸也不那么明显，在叹了口气后，James轻轻摇晃着Adam的肩膀。

该死，我该早点意识到的……

“Adam，Adam，醒醒。”James唤着Adam的名字，但对方没有给出反应，甚至连动一动肩膀都没有。

James又试着叫了Adam几次，无果后只好加重了晃动的力度，直到把Adam摇醒。

“……嗯……”Adam缓缓睁开了眼睛，动作缓慢地仿佛他的眼皮有千斤的重量，James担心地观察着Adam，发现Adam的瞳色变成了金黑色。

是光线问题吗？James眨了眨眼，确定自己没有看错，面前的Adam正用一双金黑色的眼睛盯着他，神色也并非往常。

“呃，你已经睡了三天了，我很担心你。”James咽了次口水，“是不是哪里不舒服？要不要我叫我的私人医生来？”

虚弱困倦的Adam眯了眯双眼，向James伸出手，当James的肩膀被那双骨节分明的手抓住时，他已经被按倒在床上了，而James甚至看不清Adam的动作。

因Adam的动作太过突然，James被口水呛到了，被紧抓着的肩膀也越来越痛，他一边咳嗽一边困惑地看向Adam。

这力气……要不是亲手摸过他的全身，James真的会认为Adam是个肌肉猛男。

“嘿，你是退役士兵？”James调笑道，但Adam并没有回答。尽管Adam在盯着他，可James觉得Adam的眼中并没有他——Adam不过做了跟黑豹捕猎食物时一样的动作，他金黑色的双眸中满是对James的渴望，当然，那份渴望仅仅是对食物的渴望。

“哈……”Adam喘着气，像一头刚刚因漫长干燥期饿得头昏脑涨的豹子般找寻好下口的地方，James倒吸了一口气，他知道自己现在必须要做些什么，他身体中的野性在警告自己，现在的Adam非常危险。

“Adam，我是James，James，你的James！Adam！”James目不转睛地注视着Adam，呼喊Adam的名字，他近乎用了嘶吼时的声音，好在Adam在听到“James”这个名字时真的迟疑了一下。

但那仅仅只是迟疑了一下。

Adam低下头，沙哑地低吟道。

“James……”他的声音性感诱惑，听得James颤栗了一下，但现在显然不是该亢奋的时候。

Adam在James的脖颈上舔了一口，这让James甚至开始担心下一步他的喉咙就会被Adam咬断了，于是他先发制人，在Adam的侧颈上咬了一口。

“Adam！我是James！”

“……James？”Adam终于停了下来。

“是的，我是James……”

痛觉和名字唤出了原来的Adam，即使他的双眸依旧是金黑色的，他们的视线终于重合在了一起。Adam的双臂颤抖着，抓着James的双手松开，脱力地向后倒去。

“立刻，给我干净的血液，去血库找也好，去黑市买也好……”Adam的喉结无力地滚动了一下，“在拿到血浆之前别在我眼前晃悠。”

他的要求令James十分诧异，在迟疑的瞬间，Adam投来犀利的视线。

James，我很危险……

Adam用眼神说道。

聪慧如James，他在看了Adam两眼后转身快步离开了房间。

Adam的情况并不普通，应该说是非常不好，从他刚才的反应来看绝对不是睡迷糊了，他的症状与戒断反应十分相像。

难道Adam吸毒？不，Adam虽然面颊消瘦但他双目湿润明亮，何况Adam连烟味都讨厌，跟毒品就更不可能有关系了，况且Adam要的是血液，而且是干净的血液……

James无法立刻搞清到底发生了什么，但他决定信任Adam，无论真相究竟是什么。

James思考了几秒后在一楼拨通了一个朋友的电话，当天夜里就拿到了几包血浆，James用一摞英镑换回Adam要的血浆后立刻驱车回家，拎着血浆飞奔到二楼的卧室。

打开落地灯的开关，James发现床上的Adam又陷入了昏睡。

“Adam，我带了血浆过来，你需要输血吗？要不要我找私人医生过来？”James提着血浆走到床边，将Adam用力摇醒。

Adam凌乱的黑发遮住了半边脸，他猛地睁开眼，准确无误地伸手从James怀里抓过一包血浆，速度依旧快到让人无法看清他的手法，然后他咬开了血袋的一角，像在沙漠中行走几日未曾沾水的人一般咕咚咕咚喝光了一整包血浆。

因吞咽而滚动的喉结，后仰着脖颈的弧度，苍白消瘦的脸颊上不太明显的胡茬……这些在James眼中都是性感挑逗的，Adam的嘴巴张开，露出两颗尖锐的牙齿，那两颗牙齿一看就知道并非人类所有，因为它们要比普通的犬齿尖锐多了。

比性爱中达到高潮时还要满足的神情，还有渐渐从干枯的金黑色恢复成湿润的灰蓝色眼珠是那么迷人，在看到直接饮用人血的画面时感到惊恐才是最正常的反应，但James并不害怕，虽然有那么一丝惊讶，可他早就觉得Adam不是普通人了，他只是觉得Adam真的很迷人。

“好美……”James忍不住赞叹道。

他觉得现在的Adam很像玫瑰园中被红玫瑰簇拥其中的纯白玫瑰，这朵纯白的玫瑰一直隐藏在红色玫瑰之中，遗世而独立，只有James是唯一一个看到白玫瑰绽放的人。

鲜血是Adam的欢愉，他沉醉其中，慵懒又纯真，半眯着的双眼终于缓缓看向James，沾着鲜血的嘴角轻轻地一张一合。

“你不害怕？”Adam的声音依然是低沉的、声调平缓的，他显然还在享受快乐的余韵，James笑了，凑近Adam问道：

“为什么？”

Adam抿起薄唇，视线垂下，声音十分轻微。

“我差点喝了你。”

“喝了我？”James迟疑道，“喝？”

他不明白Adam为什么选用“喝”这个词，但他同时也十分好奇。

空气中还残留着血腥味，两人各怀心事相对无言，但一个满心期待着Adam给出新鲜别致的回答，一个则是像思考可能毁灭地球的重大事件一般沉默着。

“Adam？”James凑了过去，海蓝色的双眸闪烁着，然后他得到了Adam一声重重的叹息。

“James。”Adam抬起头。

“怎么了？”

“我是吸血鬼。”Adam又垂下头。

他的坦白干净利落，可说完之后却像后悔了一样，无措地躲着James的眼神，肩膀也僵硬了起来，尤其是在看到James凝固的笑容时，Adam露出了受伤的神色，但他很快就坦然接受了James的反应，并十分严肃地重复了一次“我是吸血鬼”。

James咽了次口水，不可置信地尬笑了几声，心脏开始狂跳。

吸血鬼是只属于电影或其他文艺作品中的存在，但Adam的坦白又是那么真切，James并不觉得Adam是在开玩笑。

“你真的是吸血鬼？”James兴奋地抓住了Adam的手腕，“天啊！这太酷了！”

“James，你听着，我没开玩笑。”Adam严肃道。

“当然，我当然知道你是认真的，”James相当开心地凑上去舔掉了Adam唇角处已经凝固了的血浆，“哇哦，我觉得味道还行，我是不是也挺有当吸血鬼的潜质的？”

从Adam的表情来看，James知道他显然认为James将“吸血鬼宣言”当成了玩笑。

James耸了下肩膀，他觉得Adam还是不够了解自己，或者说他还不够信任自己，虽然他风流赛车手的形象确实会让人觉得并不可靠……James笑着摇摇头。

“所以你的皮肤冰凉苍白，心跳特别缓慢，还有身上偶尔出现的血腥味，都是因为你是个吸血鬼？”

“没错，我没开玩笑。”

“我也没开玩笑，我是真的觉得你很酷，”James笑着注视着Adam的眼睛，“我跟一个吸血鬼上了床，而且感觉还特别、非常、他妈的棒……简直棒极了！这真叫人兴奋！”

Adam静静地看着James，沉默地侧过头，让纤长的睫毛遮住他那双湿润的眼珠，伸出右手摸向James的脖子。

“你不明白。”Adam摇头叹息道，“你不明白。”

“我不明白？”James无奈地笑了，“好吧，你确实可以咬断我的脖子，但那又怎么样？”

Adam阴郁多思，可他不同，Adam就像个一有心事就要把自己藏在衣柜里的小孩，而他才不管那些，只要他想，他就一定要把Adam从衣柜里拉出来，要找个地方躲起来，还不如躲在他的怀里……

于是James握住了Adam的右手。

“听着，我乐意跟你搞上床，就算一边做爱一边被你吸干也是我自己乐意的，因为我很享受。”

他注视着Adam的眼睛，直到那双湿润的眼珠终于看向了他。

“宝贝儿，告诉我除了这个你还担心什么？担心我会把你的秘密到处宣扬？”James苦笑，“就算我到处宣扬，也没人会相信一个风流赛车手的话，他们只会当那是个玩笑，何况我不会说出去。”

Adam的喉结颤动了一下。

“James，我说了，你不明白。”他看着James的眼睛，“我活了500岁，至今还未找过伴侣，因为我要求彼此都要始终如一，可吸血鬼的生命太长了，太他妈长了……”

Adam眉头紧锁着摇头。

“所以你不明白。”

“那又如何？”James理直气壮地反驳，“你已经500岁了，看起来比我还要年轻几岁，可我呢，鬼知道我能活多久，我是个赛车手，说不准哪次比赛就得把命搭上了……”

James无惧地笑了。

“对你来说，我的生命很短暂，短暂到对你来说只是一首歌的时间，你干嘛还要想那些有的没的？”

“James，我……”

“Adam，承认吧，”James乘胜追击道，“你不想喝了我也好，你如此纠结也好，你跟我一起来伦敦也好，你对我坦白秘密也好，都是因为你爱上我了，你他妈爱上我了，所以别再想你能活多久，我能活多久，你会不会对我忠心，我会不会对你忠心……”

James的手摩挲着Adam的脸颊，突然抱住他的肩膀，一个翻身将Adam压在了床上。

“宝贝儿，不管我们曾经过着怎样的生活，我和你一样都没尝过爱情的滋味，Adam，这感觉不会让你感到糟糕的，我保证。”

“如果你的保证失效了呢？”Adam苦着一张脸看他。

“哇哦，你总有那么多的反驳，但你可爱的嘴唇不该只用来做那个，”James将额头贴在Adam的额头上，“如果把处于量子纠缠的两颗粒子分开，会怎样？”

Adam停顿了一下，轻声答道：

“……即使他们各自处在宇宙尽头的两端，只要你改变或影响其中一个，另一个就会出现完全相同的改变或影响。”

“真鬼魅啊。”James特意学着Adam的语调接道。

他挑眉笑着，手指在Adam的耳侧摩挲着。

“你知道你喝血浆的时候有多辣吗？”

“什么？”Adam显然被James突然转弯的话题惊到了，因为提及的秘密话题太沉重，他甚至忘记了James拥有“Hunt变道王”之名。

“一想到你能活几千岁，甚至几万岁，我就嫉妒。”James吻了吻Adam睁大的眼睛，“因为我只能占有你几十年的时间，不是吗？”

“对赛车手来说，几十年的时间足够漫长了吧？”Adam反问。

“谁知道呢，”James笑了，“有的赛车手会一直好好对待他的虎皮鹦鹉，却不断地换着床伴，你知道这是为什么吗？”

“因为……享乐至上？”Adam眨了眨眼睛。

“没错，因为乐子不够，也没有更多能吸引到我的乐子，”James也眨了眨眼睛，“Adam，你是个创造者，创造者的身上永远都是新的东西，所以就算我探索几十年，甚至更久，也永远不可能完成探索。”

James用指腹摩挲着Adam的嘴唇。

“而我希望你也能享受这个。”

“什么？”

“爱、性爱和探索James Hunt。”

 

****TBC** **


	12. Chapter 12

****Chapter 12** **

 

Adam在因饥饿陷入昏睡时做了几个梦。

在第一个梦中，他是英格兰兰开斯特王朝的国王，James是一位猎人，他们相爱，却因身份不同相隔两方，当他战死沙场，遗体被运送回故土时，Adam的魂魄看到了一个失声痛哭的James。

在第二个梦中，他是一位神界的小王子，James是他的养兄，他们之间的感情只能用“复杂”来形容，但他们比世间任何一对情侣都相爱，他们和他们的人民乘飞船前往地球，却不幸遇难，他看到身为小王子的自己倒在一片尸首之中，他失去了一只眼睛的养兄抱着他的身体悲痛欲绝。

在第三个梦中，他是古堡的男主人，James是捕鲸船上的大副，为了保住James的性命，他成为了游魂，亲眼看着James杀了他的姐姐，但他却无法回到James的身边了。

……

这样的梦境让Adam陷入极度的痛苦之中，他听到有人正试图将他从梦魇中解救出来，当他睁开眼睛时，面前的男人满身都是明晃晃的红色，比红玫瑰还要明艳，他觉得喉咙干渴极了，所以Adam想要喝掉这个男人。

直到他听到“James”的名字，Adam才迷惑了起来，这个雄性僵尸显然不是他的食物，他是James，是梦中那个无法与他相守在一起的James。

“Adam，我是James，James，你的James！”

他听到那个雄性僵尸这样说。

我的……James？

“怎么了？想什么呢？”占据他思绪的男人突然从身后出现，侧头吻了下Adam的脸颊，动作比最亲密的情侣还要自然，他绕过沙发，在Adam身边坐下，“我又买了些血浆，你要O型阴性血吧？真巧，其实我也是O型阴性血，看来我有资格成为你的备用粮了？”James满面春风。

O型阴性血？Adam不可置信地眨了眨眼睛，慢慢凑近James，确认般地闻了闻。

“O型阴性血不是很普遍吗？”James依旧笑着，似乎很享受Adam像小猫咪一样闻他的动作。

“但你并不‘普遍’，”Adam坦白，用审视的目光注视着James，“还有，你需要戒掉烟酒以及大麻，过规律的生活，才有资格成为我的备用粮。”

“噢，实际上我试过规律的生活，当个好男孩，结果失败了，”James耸耸肩膀，“不过我会尝试的，”他笑着搂住Adam的肩膀，亲昵道，“不说这个了，我的Adam甜心，一会儿有个派对，跟我一起去吗？”

Adam的回答当然是“NO”，跟在James身边只会让他成为第二天头条中的一部分，所以他当然要拒绝，好在James只是耸着肩膀笑了笑。

“我就知道你会拒绝，虽然我希望你会说‘Yes’……噢，我真想把你介绍给我所有的朋友，让他们看看你有多么与众不同……”他倾身亲了亲Adam的鼻尖，“我简直不想离开了，不然我今晚留下来陪你怎么样？”

“你是会没完没了说甜蜜情话的人吗？”Adam懒洋洋地靠在沙发上看他，James追了过来，搂着Adam的脖子，唇贴上Adam的唇，给了他一个高甜度的热吻。

“事实证明我不是，”James笑道，“我喜欢调情，更喜欢实战，”他从桌上拿起一瓶血浆，拧开盖子喝了一口，对准Adam的嘴唇喂了下去。

当血液被James的舌头送进自己的口中时，Adam差点毫无礼貌地发出尖叫声，当然，他的嘴被James占据着，所以他只能颤抖着胸膛接受高纯度的血浆和舌吻。

吸血鬼在饮用血液时多以高脚杯为容器，斟满一杯，且品尝味道时十分缓慢，与其说像在品酒，不如说是将自己的全部交付给血浆的乐园，全身感官都为血液沉醉，当然，吸血鬼中有绅士作风的家伙，就有野蛮作风的家伙，Adam刚出生的时候也咬断过人类的脖子，但像现在这样被人类喂食血液还是第一次。

平常盛着血液的容器换成了James的嘴和舌头，感觉也鲜活起来，让Adam沉醉的味道被James主宰着，将Adam细弱沙哑的呻吟牵引出来。

鲜血从喉咙流入身体的身处，但Adam并未感觉到往常那种被填满的、充满力量的感觉，他的双臂无力地缠在James的脖子上，如同缺氧的鱼一般渴求着更多的血液。

James含着的血浆已经全部喂给了Adam，可这个吻并没有因此结束，Adam的舌头舔舐着残留在James齿间和舌头上的血味，直到James开始亲吻他的喉结。

那些滚烫的亲吻差点烫伤他苍白的皮肤，但留在他侧颈的红色印记显然是用力吸吮的结果，留下的过程是刺痛并甜美的，和James喂给他的血浆一样。

刚才的那些血浆已经融入了他的身体，四散到每一个细胞，James的亲吻也随着血浆的散布四处游走。Adam歪着头靠在松软的沙发扶手上，喘息着望向James。

James……那个在梦中永远只能为自己哭泣的James，那个在梦中永远会失去他，独守余生的James，此刻是多么的鲜活，多么的性感，多么的惹人怜爱。

真实的James只是个人类，而真实的他是个永生的吸血鬼，他曾因为许多担忧不愿认同自己想与James结为伴侣的愿望，但如果那些梦都是曾经发生过的不幸，那么这次应该由他，用一个轮回弥补James所经历的伤痛，即使James选择用人类的身份死去，即使他被独自留在寂寞的人间，Adam也想拥有James，所以他向James伸出了手。

“Adam？”James也伸出手，与他十指相扣，他的眼珠就像温柔的海洋，只有Adam一人见过那些波涛汹涌的夜晚。

“我是说，宝贝儿，你该出发去派对了。”Adam舔掉唇角尚未干涸的血浆，坐起来注视着James，他的语调依旧是平稳的，毫无抑扬顿挫的。

“噢，我以为你终于主动挽留我了。”James皱着眉头和Adam对视了一会儿，还是妥协地站了起来，“好吧好吧，我去派对了。”

他把T恤穿好，又附身在Adam的头发上吻了一下。

“你会想我的，对吧？”

“……或许。”

“你会想我。”

James笃定道，笑着离开了房间，而Adam则是在沙发上坐了一会儿之后，走到三楼摆弄他的新乐器——都是James特意为他搞来的。

新的全套录音设备，各种提琴、吉他、鼓……虽然并不都是尖货，但挑剔的Adam还是全部留了下来。这其中最合Adam心意的是一把1905年的Gibson，Adam抓着它在沙发上坐下，开始弹奏帕格尼尼二十四首随想曲中的第5首a小调。

平常他只用小提琴演奏，但Adam觉得此刻用吉他来演奏这首a小调更为合适。

他的指尖如在琴键上流淌一样快速灵活，心脏跟着快速激昂的旋律忽上忽下，如同和James相处时一样，他永远都无法克制自己忽快忽慢的呼吸，Adam觉得自己正从旋转楼梯的最下层向上奔跑，站在顶端的正是如晴朗夜月般明媚的James，他向James伸出手，脚步轻快地向上跑着，可在中途时James就从顶端跳了下来，揽住了Adam的腰。不知何时长出的巨大黑色翅膀在James背后张开，他带Adam升入夜空，抱着他看晴朗的夜空，看地面上的繁星灯光，看村落中的袅袅炊烟。

James就那样抱着Adam在空中盘旋，他们一边亲吻一边从高空坠入山谷，但在脚尖就要沾到土地时又重新飞上半空，在山顶的巨石上落下。

James收回翅膀，再次占据了Adam的嘴唇，将Adam的墨色衬衫褪去，在他苍白的皮肤上落下一个个亲吻……

Adam停下飞速弹奏的手指，深深吸了口气，把吉他放在了沙发上。

此刻他的心中流淌出一首新的旋律，他需要立刻将它记录下来，那不只是一首歌曲，更是他和James深陷爱沼的见证。

 

****TBC** **


	13. Chapter 13

****Chapter 13** **

 

当老友们听James说起神秘的伴侣时，“老友派对”上所有人的眼珠都要飞出来了。

“他？James？你是说你现在的恋人是……”泡泡的嘴巴里简直能装得下一个圆润的泡泡。

“没错，他是个非常可爱又特别的家伙。”James笑着喝了口香槟，“我想如果此时得知消息的是某个记者，我一定又要上报纸头条了。”

他随性地在泡泡家的真皮沙发上坐下，轻松地耸了耸肩膀。

“好了我的老伙计们，要我帮你们接住飞出来的眼珠吗，要知道我和Suzy结婚时你们都没这么夸张。”

“大明星，那不一样。”泡泡把酒杯放在一旁，在James身边坐了下来。

“当然，毕竟我是认真的。”James笑道。

“你的意思是，你想和他结婚？”

“哈哈哈哈，我的老伙计，每个人都想和世界冠军睡觉，但没有人想和世界冠军结婚，除非我让出财产继承权。”

“但你会对一个只对你财产感兴趣的男人交付真心吗？”

“或许？不过他对那些不感兴趣，他只喜欢古旧的乐器，”提起Adam，James的神色温柔了许多，“而且他不喜欢张扬。”

“所以，你想和他结婚吗？”

“这个问题我已经回答过你了，我的老朋友。”James笑着看向泡泡，但他发觉那张圆润的脸上只有严肃和认真，James意识到此刻老友并不允许自己用玩笑带过这个问题。

“我们之间不会只有‘婚姻’这么简单的关系，”James看向泡泡，“当你意识到爱情这种东西时，一切都不重要了……他让我感到饥饿，但也只有他能喂饱我。”

 

当James摇摇晃晃回到为Adam买下的别墅门前，他突然感觉到了胆怯。James的人生一向都是喧闹的，他从不寂寞，即使再落魄也有露水情缘愿意陪着他，但此刻的他望向漆黑的别墅时，他却开始害怕了。

那个让他感到饥饿，但也是唯一能喂饱他的男人就在别墅里，如果Adam离开了，会带走他的快乐，只把“饥饿”丢在这里。

有谁能够忍受饥饿呢？

James矗立在门口，他很想吸烟，但想起Adam不喜欢烟味后又将烟盒放了回去，开始烦躁地玩弄起手中的打火机。

他就像一个不敢敲响初恋对象房门的少年，好像门里面会走出来一个怒气汹汹的父亲，他向后退了几步，抬头看向三楼的窗口，期盼对方能和他心有灵犀，发现他正站在窗下等待他的出现。

Adam不喜欢阳光，所以James特意为他安装了厚重的窗帘，但这些窗帘同时也挡住了房间内的灯光。

James又等了一阵，把火机扔回口袋，像在底特律一样按响了门铃，重新后退几步，双手插在牛仔裤里烦躁地抖腿，大概过了两分钟的时间，James看到厚重的黑色窗帘被拉开一条缝隙，相当警惕的Adam就像某种夜间动物一样看向他，随后窗帘轻轻抖动了一下，窗前的Adam消失了，随着门开的声音，他听到了Adam轻轻的喘息声。

“你想我了。”James笑着拥人入怀，他金色的发丝落在恋人的脸上、脖子上，温热的鼻息将恋人的肌肤打湿，他像个散发着热气的暖炉，温暖着恋人冰凉的皮肤。

“我带你去个好地方。”他在Adam耳边呢喃，一双粗糙的大手顺着恋人的睡袍探入，挑拨，抚摸。

“你醉了。”从耳边传来的声音低沉懒散，他感觉到Adam想要带他去卧室，让他老老实实睡上一觉，可James不想那样。

“你会喜欢那个地方的，我保证。”James坚持道，朦胧却认真的双眸对上了Adam灰蓝的眼珠——

大海起了雾，但雾气中仍然只有Adam的影子。

“你会喜欢的，我们天亮之前就回来，好吗？”

Adam终于迟疑地点了头，然后上楼换上了他的皮夹克，由James开着他的小车带到一所偏僻的废旧教堂中。

走进教堂的Adam像个好奇的孩子，这所破烂不堪的建筑物在他眼中却是价值连城的宝物，尤其是当他看到破碎玻璃窗前的脚踏风琴时，Adam更是禁不住发出赞叹。

“他真美。”Adam伸出手，情不自禁地触摸着风琴的木制琴身，动作就像James看到他的第一辆赛车一样，是充满惊奇和喜悦的。

“他？不是她？”James在风琴旁边停步，微笑着注视着恋人。

“是他，”Adam在老旧的琴凳上坐下，双手放在泛黄的琴键上，奏响了一个bE和弦，“听这个声音，是他。”

James对乐器没什么研究，对这架古老风琴的性别也没有兴趣，但他喜欢Adam沉醉其中的表情。

“你喜欢古旧的东西，所以当我发现了这个，我就决定一定要带你来这里。”

Adam抬头看向James，抿了抿嘴唇，轻声道谢。

“弹些什么吧。”James提议，Adam在踌躇一瞬后，用他修长的手指奏出一首熟悉的歌曲。

James席地而坐，抬头看着弹奏风琴的Adam，开始跟着旋律哼唱。

 

__I saw the light, I saw the light_ _

__我看到一束光芒 涌入我的生命_ _

__No more darkness, no more night_ _

__不再有黑暗 黑夜不再降临_ _

__Now I'm so happy, no sorrow in sight_ _

__如今我欢欣鼓舞 眼中不再有悲伤留存_ _

__Praise the Lord, I saw the light_ _

__赞美上帝 我看到一束光芒_ _

（注3）

 

月光从破碎的彩色玻璃上射了进来，将Adam的脸映得更加柔和，Adam虽然穿了一身黑色，但James却在Adam的身后看到一双洁白的翅膀。

噢，他真像个天使，纯洁，神圣，美丽，迷人……

 

__Just like a blind man, I wandered along_ _

__就像一个盲目的人 我独自漫步_ _

__Worries and fears I claimed for my own_ _

__恐惧与担忧都源自我的内心_ _

__Then like the blind man that God gave back his sight_ _

__但接着 上帝归还了盲目之人的双眼_ _

__Praise the Lord, I saw the light_ _

__赞美上帝 我看到一束光芒_ _

（注3）

 

James近乎痴迷地仰视着Adam，他注意到Adam在听到他跟着旋律歌唱时，嘴角是微微上扬的。

一曲结束，Adam侧头看向James。

“你会唱这首歌？”

“当然，《I saw the light》很有名，”James点头，“你呢？为什么要选这首歌弹奏？”

“只是觉得很适合在这里弹奏。”Adam用指尖刮动琴键。

天使的翅膀没有消失，Adam略显颓废的发丝让他看起来像是落入凡间的寂寞天使，让James忍不住想要靠得更近一些，当然，他的确这么做了。

“你想和我结婚吗？”James将手搭在Adam的膝盖上，抬头望着Adam的眼睛，那双灰蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，反问道“我们需要结婚吗？”

James还没弄清这句回答的含义，Adam就低下了头，不过他很快又看向了James，一双薄唇先是抿了抿，然后微微张开，最后终于吐出下一个语句。

“你是我的。”

Adam在看了James一眼之后就移开了视线，但他的语调更像是在宣布某个重要决定一般，与在教堂里回答教父是否愿意娶身边这位女子为妻子时的新郎一样虔诚。

James呆呆地注视着Adam，喉结滚动，偷偷咽下口水，他没有注意到自己的嘴角已经快咧到耳根了。

寂静的破旧教堂，坐在风琴旁的恋人，倚在恋人膝边的自己，组成了开启James新生的钥匙。

James低下头，在Adam的膝上虔诚地落下一吻。

“Praise the Lord, I saw the light……”James轻声念道，起身和Adam挤坐在一张椅子上，侧头亲吻着Adam的嘴唇。

终于拿到钥匙的他急不可耐地打开了新生的大门。

“这里是教堂，你们的上帝正在看着你。”Adam微微歪着头，右手又在琴键上按下一个和弦。

“吸血鬼不是撒旦的子民吗？”James笑道，右手扶上Adam的脸颊，“欲望总会突破信仰的无理梏桎，何况我爱的是撒旦的子民，本来就没想过要上天堂享清福。”

回应他的是Adam主动的亲吻，和古旧木质琴凳发出的嘎吱声。

他不知道自己和Adam在这里接了多久的吻，原本已经被夜风吹醒的酒意似乎又涌了上来，所以在回程的路上，是Adam开的车。

Adam的车开得相当平稳，和他那些震撼心灵的音乐不同，和他那令人痴迷的嘴唇不同，让James感觉到的只有安稳。

他将头靠在车门上，注视着专注开车的Adam，阖上了沉重的眼皮。

 

****TBC** **

****

注3：出自歌曲《I saw the light》


	14. Chapter 14

****Chapter 14** **

 

醒来时，Adam发觉躺在他身边的James正在看他，他转过身，睡眼朦胧地看向James。

“你在做什么？”

“观察吸血鬼。”James笑着吻了吻Adam的嘴唇。

Adam打了个哈欠，慵懒地闭上眼睛，但James却相当兴奋地打开了话匣子。

“跟我说说吸血鬼的事吧。”Adam感觉到James正用鼻尖磨蹭着自己的鼻尖，这种亲昵的调情动作让Adam感觉很舒服，于是他懒懒地嗯了一声。

“你出门时总是戴着墨镜和皮手套，为什么？”

“吸血鬼都会这么做。”

Adam的肩膀被James印下好几个轻吻。

“噢，你一出生就是吸血鬼吗？”

“是。”

“除了你，还有其他的吸血鬼吗？”

“有。”

“可我从来没有看到过你和他们在一起。”

“嗯。”

“为什么？”James一边磨蹭Adam的手臂一边问。

“我喜欢独居。”

“你没有吸血鬼朋友吗？你在底特律的家里有一面墙上都是照片，那些人是你的朋友吗？”

“你的问题很多。”Adam终于睁开了眼睛。

“我想了解你。”James直截了当。

或许是他的视线太炙热，Adam觉得自己的头脑无法思考，于是他干脆像做快问快答游戏一样回答着James的一连串提问。

但与James的提问一同袭来的还有James的亲吻和触碰，Adam渐渐觉得自己无力招架，身体和意识都在James的掌控中，于是他伸手抓住了正在他侧腰处乱摸的手。

“吸血鬼会活很久吧？”James侧躺在枕头上，注视着Adam的视线除了爱意以外，还有许多好奇。

“或许吧，只要不出现什么意外。”

“你没想过把我也变成吸血鬼吗？”

Adam猛地看向James，原本迷迷糊糊的大脑也突然清醒了起来，他盯着James看了一会儿，轻轻叹了口气。

“James，永生并非是美好的，尤其是你看到……”他哽咽了一下，继续道，“尤其是你看到那些‘僵尸’肆意破坏文明，不思进取……看到水源甚至血液都被污染……”

“但你说我是你的。”James打断Adam，“我以为你想把我变成吸血鬼。”

James的眼神中只有坦率、勇敢和无所畏惧，Adam无法判断是因为自己活了500年，James还不足30岁的关系，还是无论过了多少年，James的本性都是如此——着眼当下，勇往直前。

“如果你想，我可以把你变成吸血鬼，”Adam低下头，“不过你还有很多时间思考，是选择作为人类死去，还是选择去承受寂寞的永生，如果你觉得……你觉得你可以和我共度100年、200年甚至上千年，我随时可以咬破你的脖子。”

James没有马上回答，但他的手摸上了Adam的脸颊，轻轻揉捏着Adam的耳垂。

“女人为什么会喜欢车手呢，我有这么一个理论……”James突然岔开话题，“并不是因为她们尊重我们的职业，我们只不过是不停地跑圈而已，她们多半还认为这挺可悲的——这可能说得没错。她们的原因是，我们能如此地接近死亡，你离死亡越近，就越能感到自己是活着的，而你越是如此地活着，她们就能看出来，能感受到……”

“什么？”Adam抬起头。

“‘生’。”James回答，海蓝色的双眼规律又缓慢地眨着，“Adam，你太敏感太细腻了，而我总是活在当下，所以你害怕永生的寂寞，但我不怕，因为我永远都在做我最想做的自己。”

Adam的眼睛缓缓睁大，他注视着这个令他着迷的男人，这个最初令他厌恶，可却渐渐将他拽入情网的男人。

James是确确实实活着的，即使他也会态度消沉、会吸烟、会酗酒，可他始终在抗争，永远把每天当做人生的最后一天活着。这样的男人是永远不会输给寂寞的。

Adam抿了抿嘴唇，露出不易察觉的微笑。

“看来我要提前为你介绍一下吸血鬼的注意事项了。”Adam小声说道，James显然没有听清，所以他凑近Adam问他说了什么。

“留声机旁边的唱片是我新录的曲子，你想听吗？”

“当然！”James在Adam的脸上亲了一口，从床上跳下去，赤脚跑向留声机，脚步相当轻快，并利落地放好了碟片。

“宝贝儿！我是第一听众吗？”James又快步跑了回来，跳上床，趴在Adam身边。

“你是唯一的听众。”Adam笑着闭上了眼睛。

这首《Funnel of love》和《Le Bien Qui Fait Mal》一样，都是想着James写下的曲子，当然，为James写的曲子不只这两首，但连歌词都写好并录制下来的歌只有这两首。

 

__Here I go, falling down, down, down_ _

__我就这样坠落 深陷 深陷 深陷_ _

__My mind is a blank_ _

__思绪一片空白_ _

__My head is spinning around and around_ _

__天旋地转 地转天旋_ _

__As I go deep into the funnel of love_ _

__我向爱的漏斗里深陷_ _

__It's such a crazy, crazy feeling_ _

__这感觉如此如此疯狂_ _

__I get weak in the knees_ _

__我双膝无力_ _

__My poor old head is a reelin'_ _

__脑袋不中用地晕眩_ _

__As I go deep into the funnel of love_ _

__就这样向爱的漏斗里深陷_ _

__I tried and I tried, to run and hide_ _

__一次又一次 我逃跑又躲避_ _

__I even tried to run away_ _

__甚至试图远远逃离_ _

__Ya just can't run from the funnel of love_ _

__却无论如何逃不出爱的漏斗_ _

__It's gonna get you someday_ _

__它迟早会令你深陷_ _

__It's such a crazy, crazy feeling_ _

__这感觉如此如此疯狂_ _

__I get weak in the knees_ _

__我双膝无力_ _

__My poor old head is a reelin'_ _

__脑袋不中用地晕眩_ _

__As I go deep into the funnel of love_ _

__就这样向爱的漏斗里深陷_ _

__I tried and I tried, to run and hide_ _

__一次又一次 我逃跑又躲避_ _

__I even tried to run away_ _

__甚至试图远远逃离_ _

__Ya just can't run from the funnel of love_ _

__却无论如何逃不出爱的漏斗_ _

__It's gonna get you someday_ _

__它迟早会令你深陷_ _

__Here I go, falling down, down, down_ _

__我就这样坠落 深陷 深陷 深陷_ _

__My mind is a blank_ _

__思绪一片空白_ _

__My head is spinning around and around_ _

__天旋地转 地转天旋_ _

__As I go deep into the funnel of love_ _

__我向爱的漏斗里深陷_ _

__Deep into the funnel of love_ _

__向爱的漏斗里深陷_ _

__Deep into the funnel of love_ _

__向爱的漏斗里深陷_ _

 

（注4）

 

“这是我们的歌，是吗？和《Le Bien Qui Fait Mal》一样，都是我们的歌。”

Adam的左手突然被James握住，十指交扣，James的手掌相当炙热。

Adam没有睁开眼睛，但他“嗯”了一声表示回答，并握紧了James的手。

碟片还在旋转，一圈又一圈，就如James在赛道上一圈又一圈的疾驰一样。

James突然翻了个身，紧接着他就被温热的嘴唇吻住了，激情来得急促，但谁都不能将它一脚踢开。James抚摸他的动作跟碟片转动的速度一模一样，这给Adam带来了晕眩感，身体被他最贵重的宝物压着，令他呼吸困难，可在承重的同时，Adam又觉得另外一个自己越来越轻，这感觉就像坐上了过山车，他明明留在座位上，可总是有被甩到空中的错觉。

思绪一片空白，天旋地转，地转天旋。

感官跟房间内的歌声重叠在一起，自己经过机器处理的声音听起来十分陌生，但被James触碰时发出的声音听起来十分熟悉，Adam的手慢慢缠上James结实的腰，从他漂亮的背沟缓缓向上游走，一直到James耀眼的金发。

“你喜欢转圈吗？”

“我就是做这个的，一圈一圈，加速，冲刺，直到终点。”

“终点在哪？”

“在这里。”

James的手掌按在Adam的心口处，这个动作险些令原本就跳动缓慢的心脏彻底停了下来。

“……不，这里不是终点。”Adam的手指缠绕着James的发丝。

“那么终点在哪？”

“我不知道。”

“或许我们可以一同去寻找？”

“或许没有……终点……”

James突然进入令Adam倒吸了口气，他调整呼吸，让自己接受深陷在他身体中的东西。

“你说的……没错。”James舔了舔嘴唇，“但我很乐意和你一起转圈，这样……一圈又一圈。”

Adam抿着嘴唇微笑，不适应的钝痛，强烈的摩擦，摇晃的身体，James的喘息，让他坠落，深陷，深陷，再深陷。

这是他和James共同铸造的漏斗，深不见底，又怎么会有终点呢？

 

****TBC** **

****

注4：《唯爱永生》插曲《Funnel Of Love》


	15. Chapter 15

****Chapter 15** **

 

“你明知道我不擅长玩这个……”James捏着他的白色马头一脸苦涩，可他很快就扔掉了棋子，像想起来什么一样跑到冰箱旁边，取出两根不同颜色的冰棒，大摇大摆地走了回来。

“好了好了，我输了，要不要尝尝这个？”他大大方方地认输，可Adam显然并不接受James的认输。

“但你还没有输。”

“但我一定会输。”James将其中一根血红色的递给Adam。

“这是什么？”

“冰棒，噢，你的是O型阴性血，我的是可乐。”

看着James一脸孩子气地笑着，Adam只好叹了口气，接过James硬塞过来的冰棒。

“一棍子血。”Adam闻闻冰棒，侧头吸了一口，“尝起来并不坏。”

James在两年前退役了，现在在做BBC的评论员，虽然现在的薪水跟世界冠军时的没法比，可James就是James，他总是能自己挖掘到快乐，所以他相当享受这份工作。

对于Adam来说，在同一个地方定居几年，就像普通人类在某个地方住了一天一样短暂，不过James仅仅用了几年的功夫，就让Adam深刻体会到自己是个花样百出的男人。

今天是血冰棒，上个月是血糖果，James就像魔法师一般，总能变出些特别的东西。

前几天的报纸上张贴了James赤脚骑自行车的照片，那辆自行车的车胎已经瘪了，但照片上的James显得非常开心。Adam有时候会觉得自己依旧无法看透这个男人，不过这不包括James的本质。

“我在想，如果你是吸血鬼，会不会是个酗血的坏家伙。”

“或许是？”James已经吃光了一根可乐冰棒，并迫不及待地从冰箱里取出另外一根，“你准备好把我变成吸血鬼了吗？”

“等你准备好了再说吧。”Adam咬了一小口血冰棒，让血液在舌尖上融化。

“噢，你开始担心如果我变成了吸血鬼，会抢走你的食物了。”James酸唧唧地看向Adam，嘴里还叼着可乐冰棒。此刻的James看起来像只为了食物跟主人讨价还价的金毛犬。

“……”正沉醉在O型阴性血中的Adam舔了下嘴唇，抬头看向James，“你不会的。”

“为什么？”James叼着冰棒走过来，“为什么我不会？”

“如果你是被我变成了吸血鬼的，你会是我的从属。”

“所以一个从属吸血鬼是不会做出伤害主人的事情的？”

“我说过，你是我的。”Adam的眼角突然浮现出类似得意、沉稳柔和在一起的笑意，他的笃定令他身上多了几分王者气质。

“我喜欢你这么说。”James凑了过去，不带任何情欲的，用嘴唇蹭着Adam的唇，用舌尖舔掉Adam唇上的血味，用鼻尖讨好地碰了碰Adam的鼻尖，他探进Adam唇间的舌头上还沾着可乐的味道，明明刚刚含过冰棒，舌头却依然相当炙热。Adam轻轻推开他，咬了一口血冰棒，张开嘴，主动迎接James的入侵。

他们就像幼鸟分食食物一样争抢着这块冰血块儿，James的热度很快就让冰血块儿完全融化了，可他没有完全把融化的血浆喂给Adam，在Adam的喉咙被血浆浸湿的同时，James也咽下了一半。

在Adam白皙的脖颈向后仰去的同时，James吻上了Adam的喉结，就像刚刚身为人父的男人感受妻子的胎动那样，James用唇瓣感受着Adam喉结的律动，感受着Adam因血浆激起细胞活力的反应。

“你真迷人……”James无法克制自己激动的喘息，他的眼睛从浅海的颜色渐渐过度到深海，颜色每深一度，阴茎就胀大一圈，这种情绪就像是交响乐奏响到高潮部分一样，他呼吸急促，痴迷地在Adam的肌肤上印下一个又一个亲吻。

他们的交合是那样激烈，美丽，但又不失纯洁，构成了一幅完美的情色油画，像宇宙天地的旋涡，像山峰云雾的缠绕，Adam的双腿攀在James的腰间，用他的牙齿去啃咬James的下巴。

“我想我有必要让你知道，如何杀死一个吸血鬼……”

“为什么要让我知道？你想让我杀了你吗？”

Adam在听到James的问题后笑了，他搂着James翻了个身，修长的手臂拉开床边的抽屉，拿出他的点38口径手枪。

“这里只有一颗子弹，是可可波罗木的。”Adam将手枪放在James的手中，“现在这家伙归你了。”

James的眼睛缓缓张大，他皱着眉头一脸不可置信地动了动嘴角，最终还是将手枪握在了手里。

“James，如果你死了，你以为我会一个人承受永生之痛吗？”

对于一个永生的吸血鬼来说，死在恋人的手中，也不失为一种浪漫。Adam交付给James的，不仅仅是真心，他交付给James的，是完完全全的信任和平等。

“好，我会收好这个的。”James说罢，将手枪小心翼翼地放在床头柜上，在Adam的额头上落下一个深情的亲吻。

有的人说，爱情短暂而苦涩，但在Adam的眼中，爱情并不是那样的东西。爱并不因瞬息的改变而改变，它巍然矗立直到末日的尽头（注5）。爱情的甜蜜，爱情的痛苦，是不可分离的两部分。

 

James终于成功戒掉了烟酒，外人眼中风流成性的James浪子回头地十分突然，但大多数人所感慨的却是James亲自毁掉了自己的特点，James是个成功的赛车手，而且他曾经是赛车手的典范，是花花公子中的代表，可他现在变了，变得“索然无趣”，但那又如何呢？

过上健康生活的James感慨自己终于感受到了真正的快乐，可他始终没有公开他神秘伴侣的真实身份，但收听他节目的人都知道，James的伴侣讨厌结成一团的废弃电线，还给他做了好几辆遥控玩具跑车。

又过了十年，人们不再能听到James的新闻，这位世界冠军从此销声匿迹，但没过多久就没什么人在意这个了。只有James的老对手Niki Lauda曾在酒会上说起过自己似乎在底特律的深夜街头上看到过一个很像James的男人开着一辆Austin A35敞篷车兜风，车里还坐着另外一个男人，但他无法肯定那个戴着墨镜穿着皮衣的司机究竟是不是James。

在永远都不缺新闻的时代，“谣言”很快就被另外一个“谣言”覆盖，谁也不会在意那个Austin A35敞篷车的主人究竟是谁……

“不过我还是觉得Hunt很可惜，我到现在都不明白他到底为什么改变。”

“你指什么？是说他退役很可惜？还是说……拒绝了性感女郎们的邀约很可惜？”

在深夜的酒吧里，偶尔会有崇拜过James的家伙举着盛满啤酒的玻璃杯搂着性感女郎消费“James Hunt”。

“男孩们，这或许是因为，如果把处在量子纠缠的两颗粒子分开，将它们远离彼此，即使他们各自处在宇宙尽头的两端，只要你改变或影响其中一个，另一个就会出现完全相同的改变或影响。”一个戴着墨镜的金发男子突然出现在他们身边，用一打钞票跟酒保换了一个皮箱。

在闷热的酒吧里，男人戴着的皮质手套显得特别格格不入，但他那一头能照亮黑夜的金发和如玫瑰般魅惑的笑容完全盖过了皮手套的风头。

“真鬼魅啊，不是吗？”

男人留下一个笑容，鬼魅又阳光，让人分辨不出他到底是太阳的子民，还是黑夜的子民，在对方发呆的时候，男人已经轻松地拎着皮箱，走到另外一个和他相同打扮的黑发男子身边，男人在黑发男子的头上吻了一下，搂着黑发男子离开了酒吧。

“见鬼，刚才那个男的什么时候出现的？”

“我怎么知道？”

“艹，基佬？”

“对了，酒保，你认识刚才那哥们？”

“不，我只知道他说他叫Faust（注6）。”

“Faust？跟魔鬼签订协议的那个Faust？噢，那名字还真适合他，看着就怪渗人的。”

“闭嘴吧，喝酒！”

 

****END** **

 

注5：莎士比亚十四行诗第116首

注6：Adam独居在底特律时用来到医院交易血浆的名字，出自歌德的《浮士德》


End file.
